Wildest Dreams
by Dana Grayson
Summary: plzr'r: sequal to forever dreaming: the secon lightspeed is sent into space to find a way to stop the star.
1. Liftoff

Wildest Dreams

By Dana Grayson

Summary: sequel to Forever Dreaming.  Eight months has passed and the war is on.  How will Ryan and the rangers stop the SAR from taking over the universe?

Disclaimer: I own nothing Power rangers, wish I did but that's life.  Any songs within this story will have separate disclaimers as they appear.

Author's note: This sequel to Forever Dreaming is Ryan's story.  It will tell of how he'll find his own soul mate and defeat the enemy.

A.A.N.  The story starts off in the middle of a plan but in later chapters all questions will be explained.  Sara, Cody, Ester and Devon are the back rangers which were not chosen in the first chapter of FD.  Also yes I know the idea is kind of the same as the start of the astro rangers but the plot will not be.

Chapter 1

"Take care."  Hollie hugged the elder woman and the doctor smiled, yes, she was glad that this time her brother would not be alone.

"I will you just take care of you and that little one of yours."  Hollie smiled and then moved to hug Chris.

"Take care of you kid."

"Hey I'm only a few months younger than you."

"Yeah, well you're still a kid."  Hollie smirked knowing it would really bug him.

"And you're still a nut."  Brent put in and she socked her friend in the gut.

"Takes one to know one."

"Ok red."  He grinned and she hugged him tight.  In the eight months they'd been rangers they'd become like brother and sister, both crazy after all.

"Hey you take care of my sister for me."  Ryan told Carter who nodded it was odd for both, they'd said goodbye once before and then too had been deadly now though there was no way they could even hope to be as lucky.  

"You don't even have to ask."    Carter smiled and the two brothers hugged.

"Hey save some of that for me big brother."  Dana teased Ryan happily.  God, she was so proud of him, he was just so brave n handsome and…  Tears filled her blue eyes and she thought of the little trick she'd played on him and hoped he'd never find out.

 It was no secret that he and the yellow/gold ranger weren't exactly on the best of terms.  He tended to end up yelling at her and despite what he said

Was just her blatant disregard for authority Dana knew it was more; there was just something between them.

"Now why would I want to do that?"  He teased ruffling her blond curls.  "You're only my little sister." But they both knew that wasn't true, she was his sister, his best friend and his only remaining family.  God, he hoped he'd see her again and that the twins would be safe.  

"Jerk."  She laughed at him.

"And don't forget it."  He grinned and careful of the child growing within her pulled his little sister in for a long hug.  "I love you."

"I love you two."  The last time she'd said goodbye to him she'd thought she'd never hear those words and now…  Now she knew he loved her unconditionally.

***

"Be careful, you know Gina will kill you if you find some space babe."  Cody smiled at his friend and partial predecessor.

"Bite your tongue."  Ester punched her boyfriend on the shoulder.  It was only then that heath really thought about all that had happened in the last months, first there had been the destruction of the mega rail rescues, then the cloned rangers, and then they'd decided it was time to end this once and for all.  Now, he would make sure that happened, along with the Starspeed team.  It was still amazing, they'd become a team, fought fight after fight and then they'd picked a second team, or rather filler team.  That made more sense since two of the new comers were staying on earth, having taken over the yellow and blue morphers while the new morphers had been created for the other unit. They were well balanced he smiled, yes, as he watched the partings.

***

"Hey capt'n take care of those two, you know how much trouble they can get into."  Brent said even as they looked to where Hollie was hugging Marie and Heath was kissing his girlfriend.

"I think that Gina will kill me if I don't."  Ryan said riley and Brent laughingly agreed.

"Yeah looks like."

***

"Hey you take care of her."  Hollie told Brian gruffly.  The red ranger nodded and released the arm about his girlfriend long enough to hug the gold clad girl.

"You look after you and those two."  The red clad young man countered and she nodded.

"You better believe it."  Hollie smiled at the two who were practically engaged.  Had it really been eight months since they'd met?  She couldn't believe just how much like family they'd become.  Now though they were saying goodbye for what could be the last time if both teams were not careful.  And now they're were two teams, for Cody Antonio  and Ester Summers had joined the home team so they'd not be understaffed while the three made their trip to Mirinoi to retrieve the precious metal needed to capture the sar and help stop the sar forces from taking the alien world.  Not that the galaxy rangers weren't holding their own but since it was the only world with the needed metal the GSA had asked Captain Mitchell to go and take the others to help out.  

***

"Be careful."  Sarah Jackson hugged her sister Nancy and knew that this was both the most important thing she might ever do and too the most dangerous.   Still, she knew that with the danger the city was in she couldn't not go.

"Me?  You're the one crossing the galaxy."  The older woman laughed and in the twenty three years she'd been alive she had never before been more proud of Sarah she was smart, resourceful and now a power ranger.

"You'll be living in a city with those things."  Sarah reminded her.

"But you'll be in space with them."  Nancy grinned and Sarah rolled her blue eyes.

***

Not far away the black clad young man known as Devon Chandler watched the scenes of parting and wondered why only he had no one to say a farewell too.  But then he'd never been one for a big family.  He was after all a loner.  In truth he'd not even been sure how they'd chosen him for this mission.  He was not at all like the others.  He had no family, few friends and his life his sport.

Suddenly out of the blue appeared the SAR foot soldiers and everyone was going to work.

"Go, you have to go now!"  Carter shouted and Hollie shook her head as she tried to help protect the pregnant doctor.

"We can't leave you!"  She said and soon not just Hollie was in place Carter having whirled and being joined by the other commander and Chris.

"We have a job to do guys!"  Brian shouted and his team spread out, spacing them away from the innocent bystanders.

"Right!"  Marie called and did a back flip sending two SAR to dust even as Ester blasted three more.

"Time to shine!"  Cody shouted and kicked one foot to his right tripping two SAR with a sweep kick at the same time he backhanded yet another of the copper colored enemy.

"Now," Chris grunted as he was kicked from behind.  "This is what I call a send off!"  he leapt into the air form his so-looking injured state and split kicked two sar while he then flipped mid-air into a summersault and bowled over two more of them.

Sarah balled up a fist and swung it at the SAR who caught it in his other hand.  She didn't think just balanced herself on one foot and lashed out with the other, kicking him in one spot that even a Sar soldier couldn't ignore.  It not only had him letting her go, it gave Ester the chance to shoot him.

"You'll pay for that!"  Another soldier shouted, his blade blaster shot from his hand and he smiled nastily at them. The now yellow ranger flipped away from him and landed beside Marie.

"Looks like your power's in good hands!"  Chris chuckled over at Hollie who was kicking a SAR away from their protective circle.

"Della 14 to teleport!"  Ryan shouted into his communicator and in a flash all but six of the rangers and civilians were eliminated from the area.    The others stayed to do a little butt kicking.

***

Arriving on the light raider Carter turned to his wife and looked down at her in concern.

"Dana are you sure you're ok?"  He asked and she smiled up at her husband, he was always more concerned about her and the baby.  Reaching up she touched his cheek.

"Carter we're fine."  She smiled up at him and then turning she found her brother.    "You guys better get going or things might get more hairy."

"Aye aye doc!"  Ryan called to his little sister with a salute.

"Bye!"  The nine called as they were teleported off of the ship's bridge.

The starspeed team took their positions at the computer consoles they'd learned in the last weeks to operate.  Sarah punched in a series of function keys and then called.

"I've established contact with mission control."

"Waiting on clearance."  Hollie announced and al looked to Captain Mitchell, or rather Ryan.  Since he'd been christened the red ranger they were now to act as if his rank didn't matter.  He was just their leader.

"Shields?"  The red clad young man asked looking to Heath.

"At full."  The Sapphire ranger replied after double checking his readout.

"Lasers?"  He asked looking to the final member of their team.

"On stand by."  Devon replied.

"Alright."  Ryan nodded at Sarah who then waited for a response from mission control.  She then looked to Hollie.

"Firing thrusters."  Hollie replied hitting the necessary button.

TBC  

***  

Ok, first chapter rewritten slightly.  I didn't catch the errors in this chapter until I was reading it over to see how I could make this story as um…  More heartfelt I guess.  Anyway what do you think?  Is it any better?  


	2. turbulance

Chapter 2 turbulence

"And we have lift off."  Heath grinned as the thrusters fired and the ship began to take off.

"What's happening?"  Ryan asked seeing Devon's frown.

"We got three bogies!"  The opal ranger called and she was checking the weapon logs.

"Alright Sarah, fire proton lasers on my mark."  The ruby ranger called following the situation on his control panel.  They should have known they'd never get away unharmed.  He then waited "Now!"

"Later!"  Sarah grinned as she blasted the space trash into ash.

"Ok, take her to hyper warp."  Ryan announced but Hollie shook her head.

"We can't."  When she said that all eyes but Joe's went to hers.   "We're not clear enough."

"Just do it."  Ryan ordered in annoyance.  He was in charge here.

"No."  Hollie argued looking him right in the eye.

"I gave you a…"  Ryan was cut off when he was thrown backward by a blast.

"More trouble on the rise."  Devon announced and Hollie smirked.

"Five bogies!"  Heath called and noticed Hollie was doing something on her control panel.

"Line up lasers, then when they shift fire plasma cannon!"  Ryan called to Sarah.

"On it!"  The opal clad ranger was preparing to do just that.

"They got us in lock!"  Devon called.

"Not if I can help it."  Hollie called and she typed as fast as she could.

"Hollie damn it what are you doing!?"  Ryan shouted at the gold ranger as the ship dove.

"Taking them to school!"  Devon grinned as he adjusted their angle.

"Nice flying red."  Heath grinned at his friend.

"Ok Sarah take those puppies out!"  Hollie then called as all five came at them, two on either side and one head on.

"Fire!" Ryan called.

***

"What's happening?"  Captain Grayson asked back in the Aquabase.

"The Somit Leaders sent a going away party."  Angela informed the captain.

"Can you raise them?"  Captain Grayson asked.

***

"What now?"  Ryan asked when there was a beeping.  They'd just pulverized the SAR fighters and were quickly sweeping for more.

"It's the captain."  Sarah called.

"We're a little busy here."  Hollie called as three more ships appeared.

"What's happening?"  Captain Grayson's voice asked as he appeared on the main viewing consul.

"We're…" Ryan began as Hollie locked into Sarah's unit and blasted two of the enemy ships.

"Damn girl you got it!"  Heath grinned.

"Better believe it."  Hollie grinned as Sarah then took out the last ship.

"The hotdog's saving our butts."  Devon called as Ryan was tossed backwards by a new blast.

"Maintain radio contact."  Captain Grayson told them as Ryan regained his footing.

"Right."  Ryan said in his station again.

"Sir are you alright?"  Hollie asked and Ryan looked at her, not sure if he wanted to shake or hug her.  She was crazy.

"I'm fine but I want to see you in my quarters when things settle down."  Ryan said grimly.

"Sir, I…"  What could she say?

"You directly disobeyed an order in front of the rest of the crew and…" he managed to look at her with a modicum of civility.  What the hell had she been thinking?

"I saved our butts."  She said answering his question.

"Um we're shifting to hyper rush."  Sarah called to them.

"Fine."  Ryan said and the others on the bridge thought they could see smoke pouring from the captain's skin as he looked to the gold clad girl.   "Hollie, now, Follow me."

Hollie just rolled her eyes as they left the bridge.

"I'd hate to be her."  Heath said looking after them.

"Why's that?"  Sarah asked looking over at the boy in blue.

"He's going to chew her out for the next week."  Devon put in from where he'd silently watched the byplay between the gold and ruby rangers.

"Naw, he's to controlled for that, he'll just growl."  Sarah replied thoughtfully.

***

"Well?"  Carter asked his wife as they left rescue ops, Brian and Marie monitoring the ship.  Carter knew of his wife's plan and also knew that she wouldn't have been things to be working out so soon.

"Hm?"

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering if this was the right thing to do."

"Well, "He said pulling her a little closer to his side, by wrapping an arm about her shoulders. "At least you know that you were right about them being in the same boat."  He pointed out as they neared his office.

"Yeah, I just wish I could see what is going on in Ryan's quarters."

"Dana, why would you want to do that?  Think about it if you're right about this you might be about the rest of it too."  The captain of Lightspeed rescue pushed his wife into a chair.

"I hope so."  Dana said worrying her lower lip. God, he didn't know how it had happened but in the last eight months she'd gotten even deeper under his skin. 

"How about some tea?" He asked moving to the pot he kept for just such occasions.  

***

"What the hell were you thinking?"  Ryan rounded on her, gone was the ranger face and now he was every bit the leader as he glared at the gold ranger across the room.

"I was doing what had to be done sir.  If we'd gone to rush they'd have followed us, blasting all the way and for that split second we'd have been defenseless."  She replied leaning back against the wall near the door.

"No!" he slammed a fist down on the table.  "You were doing what you always do, you were showing off."

"You know what, I am so sick of this.  I HATE THIS I'M SMARTER THAN YOU ARE THING."  She glared at him.

"If you didn't sign up who picked you?"  He demanded angrily, why was she acting like this hadn't been what she'd wanted?  He knew she'd been excited.

"I don't know but why would I want to go into space with a total control freak who had less people skills than a king snake when it's about to shed?"  She asked a fiery brow arched in annoyance.  He was just so aggravating.  

"A snake?"  He asked and one blonde brow arched in amusement of his own.  

"That's a king snake and yes."  She shrugged.  "When they shed they will snap at anything in the world."

"Look," Ryan ran a hand through his hair.  I have no clue who sent you or why but I do know that you can't just jump into situations like you just did."  He said quietly.

"I just saved our buts!"  She exploded slamming her own fist into the wall in anger.  Why was he so capricious?  She forced herself to take a steadying breath.  Losing her temper wouldn't help either of them just then.  "L look, if we'd gone to warp we'd have vulnerable to those three fighters."  Hollie argued.

"True but if you'd been wrong…"  He retorted wanly.  Why did she always have to fight every order he gave her?  

"I wasn't" she snapped and there it was the waspishness that he always saw in her.  He wondered why all of the others liked her?  He knew she was different with them but for some reason he always got her back up and she his.  

"I may no longer be a commander but you know very well had you been wrong we could have all died."  He said, forcing himself not to either get mad or pull out his hair in frustration.

"You like playing the what if game don't you?"  She asked d tilting her head to one side to study him.  He looked as boyish as ever; his hair a little passed his nape, his silver gaze, which she'd thought so striking were glittering almost dangerously and she thought he'd never looked more alive.  It was much better than the way he looked in training, cool and detached.  She really hated people who could go through life like that.  But when he was mad she saw Ryan Mitchell the person not the droid.

"I have to."  He shrugged as now he felt they were on firmer ground.  He honestly didn't know why she could drive him so nuts.

"Yeah well, I can't."  She was saying and he watched as she paced to the door.

"And why's that?"  He asked and Hollie noticed the hostility and stiffness was gone, and yet he still had the authority in his tone.

"That's my reason."  She said and Ryan saw the way her eyes went to an emerald darker than any he'd ever seen.  He knew there lay ghosts, phantoms of the past which both haunted and drove her.   Again he saw the red head that first day.

"You know I've been thinking, it sounds as if she is just right for the yellow morpher." Dana was saying as they climbed from the car and he spotted the bright yellow shoot coming down.  Ryan wondered if it's owner would be as wild as Kelsey, as open and friendly as they previous gold ranger and he realized that Dana had an odd look in her face just as she motioned to the girl saying,

 "I dare you." he didn't have to ask, she wanted him to talk to the girl, he wandered if she was playing match maker or if she was testing his skills.

"Not bad." Ryan murmured as he spotted the yellow skydiving helmet and pretty girl and she was pretty, her face slightly dotted with freckles even as they were covered by the shoot as she came down.  Still he'd seen and she'd not been a bad looker, with the coppery hair and…  

What was he thinking?  They were there for a job?  They were trying to recruit her, not get him a date.

"Miss Marsh?"  He asked when it was clear she had made the safe landing.

"Hold up will you I'm just..."  he didn't think just moved forward, lifting the shoot for her and when their eyes met…  they were so green, like a spring lawn, like the hills of Ireland…

"You know I could have gotten out of the shoot myself." Miss Hollie Marsh grumped up at him and he wondered for a second if he could talk, if there were words but then he remembered why they were there and so when he spoke at last his words were even more clipped than he'd meant them.

"Miss Marsh, we need you to come with us."

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me who you are and what you want with me."  Mulish?  

Well, it wasn't the first time he'd met a stubborn woman, he thought riley, thinking of his little sister.

"I'm sorry my brother can be a little blunt."  The same sister who'd just taken over.  He didn't really listen though as she spoke to Hollie, his mind trying to put the image of the girl with what he knew of her and knew he was in for it.

Now, Ryan wondered how she'd made it this long as a ranger.  Now, Ryan wondered how she'd made it this long as a ranger.  It was true she had a reason to want the enemy destroyed; there weren't many who knew of her past as she'd asked it be kept confidential when she'd joined the organization but he was of the few.  She'd been lucky to date; he knew all too well how the drive of vengeance could be destructive.  He'd gotten careless just before that last battle when he'd been trying to find the key to the tomb.  Because of that both he and Carter had nearly died.  There was no way he'd let that happen to her or any of the others.  In the last eight months he'd not only thought of them as his responsibilities but as friends.

"I know the reason," he relaxed slightly, God, he knew the reason.   "Hollie, I've even felt that same fury and raging fire to destroy the enemy, I know that need for vengeance and I know if you don't use your head and think first it will get you and the others killed one of these days.

"I lost my family sir, I'm not about to lose my friends."  She said and he wondered about that.  She was friends with everyone and yet sometimes there was a strain about her eyes, a weariness as if it were not but a mask, one too hard to continually hold up.

Ryan wondered just how Carter would handle this situation with out making it worse; he was so good with them all.  He himself was still not much of a people person.  Then it hit him.

"You know there's a program for the Simudeck that you might enjoy."

"There is?"  Hollie asked wondering just what her leader was up to now.

"Yes, it's sun1152."  Said and then headed for the door adding.  "Use it when ever you'd like.'

Hollie frowned after Ryan, what had just happened?  It was almost as if heed just done a total 360, going from criticizing to offering her a program?    It was totally unlike the man.  Then it hit her, it was Ryan's idea of a peace offering.  Well, she knew this was a new mission and they shouldn't really start off on the wrong foot so she decided to take it and maybe later give him one of her own.

TBC

***  

Ok two's redone.  PLZ let  me know what you think, I wanted some more tension between Ryan and Hollie.  


	3. Nightmares, weights and a ghost

Author's note: I wanted to say that I usually listen to music when I write; I guess it's like my way of a soundtrack.  If anyone wonders what I use you

can email me for a copy of the list.

Chapter 3 Nightmares, weights, and a ghost

William Mitchell stood looking at the five young people facing him. Ryan stood at his side where he should have always stood.

"I want to thank each of you for all you have done both for this town and for my family." The captain said proudly. Each of the rangers smiled as they returned their morpher.  Ryan hadn't, instead opting to keep it just in case.

"I bet we're all ready to get back to our normal lives." Carter replied.

"I here that." Joel said and they all started laughing.

"Well, I have an extreme sports challenge to start training for." Kelsey said smiling over at Chad.

"I'll be able to get back to surfing." Chad put in returning her smile.

"Looks like we'll finally have time to be a real family." Ryan found his little sister looking up at him happily and his mind began to wonder.  It hadn't been so long ago since He was plotting his revenge on his father and little sister.  Now, he was good, he was saving the world.

He opened his mouth to speak even as he saw her belly swelling as if she were carrying the children.  Then in horror he watched as the world around them exploded with fire and blasts and the SAR were dragging her off.

As the scream lodged in his throat Ryan bolted upright in his bed.

"A dream, only a dream…"  He breathed but his heart was racing so fast he couldn't even hear the words.

***

Sarah and Devon sat on the bridge, scanning for any trouble. There had been none and the opal ranger figured that the SAR had just sent word to the generals trying to take Mirinoi.  She sighed and wondered where the others were.  She'd not seen them in a while.   She and the chatter box that was the onyx ranger had been on duty for 2 hours and the ship had been silent since then.  She sighed and tried to focus on the medical information the computer had provided her with from Mirinoi.  From some reason though she couldn't make her mind work.

***

Devon sat there bored out of his mind, he'd been trying to figure out what on the ship was worth sketching but so far he'd not found something.  He'd thought of trying portraits but he figured the others would laugh just like everyone else.

The soft sigh that reached his ears had Devon's gaze drifting over to Sarah.  The girl looked bored out of her mind.  Not that he blamed her, their shifts weren't' exactly exciting.  No, they were in fact rather uneventful.

Now, he took a moment to study her profile.  Her raven tresses were pulled back into a tight plait; her flawless skin lent her high cheekbones a mode of perfection.  He wondered if she knew she was no doubt born of some form of Nobility.  He could see it though.  That was something he tended to notice.  Another was the way her smooth brow was high hosting her jet black brows.  Maybe she would make a good subject.  True the others on the ship were interesting but Devon had always thought there was something about Sarah that just seemed… What was the word?  Magnetic? She just drew people.  She and Hollie although not of the same team to start were now friends, the same with Heath.  It was harder with Ryan but the older man was not exactly an open book, with his silver gaze that cut like ice through any room.  Still, it was Sarah he now thought he'd like to sketch or even eventually paint.

***

Swoosh, clank, swish, clang, the weights made their sounds, as she ran through her routine.  Hollie never slept at night; it was why she was here, why she was working out now.  It was a well guarded secret that she never slept.  It was dumb, she knew that but when she did she had nightmares.  She just caught

Little cat naps here and there.  None but Heath had caught on, she was glad then that he'd come.  He'd help keep the little secret.

***

Ryan stood there in the doorway a little surprised to see Hollie working out with as much concentration as he'd ever seen his little sister study with.  He wondered then why she was still awake.  He'd have pegged her for a morning person. Ollie was just such a chipper person. Well, with the others anyway.  

It struck him that she'd probably not used that program he'd told her about and he was not surprised, she was stubborn.  It was one of the things that made Hollie marsh a good ranger.  He then knew that maybe this was a god thing that they were both still awake.

Ryan moved up behind Hollie stealthily and then just as she was lowering her weight he tapped her on the shoulder.

***

Hollie went into battle mode instinctively dropping the weather and flipping over the apparatus, knocking the intruder to the ground in one lithe move.

"Easy."  Ryan grunted trying to catch his breath and it was only then that Hollie recognized him.

"What the hell were you doing sneaking around like that?"

"I wasn't sneaking.    I just wanted to see if you were almost done."

"Oh, well you should have said something.  It's the middle of the night and I thought everyone not on duty would be sleeping."  She got waspishly to her feet.

"I felt like working out."  Ryan shrugged.

"Well, you got slammed is what you did."  With that she gave him a little smirk.

"Well the way I see it," he crossed his arms over his broad chest.  "You owe me a rematch."

"Excuse me?" she asked a coppery brow arched in amusement.  

"Well you just flipped me and I didn't even have a chance to defend myself."  He pointed out.  

"Well if you could walk like a normal noisy person that wouldn't be such a hardship."  She muttered.  Still as she thought about it sparring might be nice.  She could use the practice.  "But I'm always up for a good sparring match."  She said with a wicked little smirk.

"Well now that's a good plan."  Then they were both up and moving for the mat in the middle of the floor.

With in seconds they were circling each other, looking for the right moment.  Hollie waited, she knew she could judge the way an opponent would fight with his first move.

"What standing in tar?"  Ryan taunted but Hollie just smiled at him, waiting.

The ruby ranger had seen this form of fighting before and would not let her pull anything like this.  He made to move and when she went to counter he swiftly dove right coming up behind her.

Hollie grunted as he then grabbed her from behind, she didn't miss a beat though, instead of waiting for him to flip her, Hollie hooked her left boot behind his knee,  When he moved to rebalance she stepped on his still planted right foot, elbowing left and then spinning out of his grip.

"Not bad red."  Ryan had to say, she had been smart and fast and she didn't wait anymore, this time flipping over him, landing behind him.  Instead of making the grab though she brought up a leg kicking his right knee out from under him, sending the ruby ranger to the floor.

"Never assume you know your opponent's fighting technique.

"Ok, well I'd say that's enough for now."  Ryan said, he didn't know how she'd done it but she'd used his own trick against him.

"I think I'm going to go back to lifting."

"You know I never did find out why you're still up."

"I like to be by myself."  Hollie shrugged as she headed to the leg press.

"Well, that's too bad now, I'm not going anywhere."

"Suit yourself."  She shrugged as she increased the weights to three hundred.

As Ryan headed to the Bench press he wondered about the red head, she looked very at home when he'd come in.  It was odd but now, when they were alone like this he didn't feel so irritated by her.  She didn't try to be anything; she just did what she did, not bothering anyone.  But then did she ever really bother anyone?  He didn't think so.  She was perky but not too intrusive.  At least that's how it seemed by how her fellow rangers had always reacted to her.

It struck him that it might not be her specifically but how the others felt with her.  They seemed so easy even with her wildness.  He'd just thought it was like he'd been, dangerous and a hazard to the others, yet they liked her.  Maybe it was just one of those quarks that occurred in the world.  Ones that just drove you nuts like, how his father had died, like how Dana and Carter had taken three years to figure things out and now Hollie.

Neither Ryan or Hollie were aware of the paper thin figure standing in one corner.  The captain was very aware of his son and the red haired gold ranger

Though.  They were his final mission. Once He got them together he could rest once more beside his own love.

Now that he'd managed to get Hollie on the shi8p, placing the plan in Dana's mind he just had to find a way to give the couple a nudge.  But how?

The five young people faced captain Mitchell, and Dana thought that Ryan looked just perfect finally standing beside their father in his rightful place.

"I want to thank each of you for all you have done both for this town and for my family." The captain said proudly. Each of the rangers smiled as they returned

their morpher.  Ryan hadn't, instead opting to keep it just in case.  It was a funny thing that, after all he'd lived through he was more cautious than

most elderly and more innocent in some ways than a six year old.

"I bet we're all ready to get back to our normal lives." Carter replied.

"I here that." Joel remarked and everyone laughed.

"Well, I have an extreme sports challenge to start training for." Kelsey said smiling at Chad.  Dana wondered if there would be more than just friendship between them.  After all they'd been so close and it was not such a far off idea.

"I'll be able to get back to surfing." Chad put in returning her smile.  Yep, Dana hid a smirk, there was definitely something there.

"Looks like we'll finally have time to be a real family." Dana smiled up at her big brother but suddenly there was blood, so much blood and pain…

"What's happening?" Chris asked meeting the captain in the hall as Carter led Dana from their quarters.

"Nightmare."  Carter told the younger man who nodded, having been present for another such night several months earlier.

"Right."  By then they'd reached rescue ops.

***  

Ryan was at his post, on the bridge when the com alert went off.

"Mitchell here."

"Ryan?"  The familiar voice said and he felt a shock of alarm.  It was Dana, her face filling the viewer even as he knew something must have happened.

"Dana what's going on is everything ok are you… the twins..."  Ryan blurted and over at her station Hollie watched the older Mitchell's.  He looked so worried.  She'd never thought that nerves could make a guy look cute but…  What was she thinking this was the guy who made her miserable most of the time?  

"You two are so alike."  Dana said and she sounded a little better, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry, how are things going?"  Ryan asked a little embarrassed.

"Ok," she began.

"She had a nightmare." Carter put in and Ryan had the oddest feeling, as if someone had just walked over his grave.

***

"Ryan what is it?"  Dana asked seeing the odd look come over his face.  She felt Carter's arm still about her and was glad for its support, without it she'd have slumped to the floor.

"I had one too."  Was Ryan's quiet reply and she knew then.

"We were in the park and…"  She began looking eyes with her brother as everything else fell away.

***

"We were attacked."  He breathed and he felt someone pushing him down and felt the chair beneath him. What was going on?  Was this a sign?  Was coming?  He didn't usually look for signs but when something like this happened, when two of them had the same dream he did.  Living with demons for fourteen years could do that.

"It means something."  Dana was saying and he felt himself nodding.

"I don't' know what but it does."  He said and he took the cup of water Hollie pressed into his hands.

"So what do we do?"

"Carter go to code blue."  Ryan said and Carter nodded.

"I'll send out word.  You guys be really careful."

"We will.  You just take care of that sister of mine."

"Will do."   With that the transmission ended and then Ryan closed his eyes, saying a little prayer.

"You two have the same dreams a lot?"

"Hmm?"  He'd forgotten that Hollie was even there.

"You and doc have the same dreams sometimes?"

"No, not really.  True we have dreams, nightmares like everyone else but not usually like that."

"Do your dreams ever come true?"

"No do yours?"  He asked and she jumped as if a shot had been fired.

"Mine?"She asked a little surprised.  

"Well yeah you do dream don't you?"He said a golden brow arching.  

"I um…"She looked away.  She really didn't want to talk about this.  

"You have nightmares."  He said knowing and she paused, looking back at him.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, you have lines beneath your eyes, and your up, now even tired."  Ryan hadn't actually realized it until now but it had to be true, how many times had he seen her around the base.

"Maybe but mine aren't future like."  She shrugged and went back to her station to patch into Mirinoi and give the galaxy team their current ETA.

Ryan thought about the things that had happened in the last days and knew that she was doing what Dana used to, staying awake as much as possible.  The fact that she could do so so well told him that she'd been doing it for a very long time.  It was odd he'd not noticed, and then again he really didn't know her or the others very well.

"Light raider to megaship, come in megaship!"  Hollie began and as Ryan watched she did her job.  He noted that she didn't take things for granted, even as they talked to monitored the transmission, careful to be sure it was not being bugged.

The image of his sister's face flashed in his mind and then he was moving to Hollie's side and addressing Alpha 6.

"How bad are the attacks?"

"Three this week, but their getting worse."  The droid told him in its tinny voice.  .

"Any fatalities?"

"One, heart attack."

"Alright, tell the rangers we'll be there in three more days."

"Will do Ryan, be careful."  Alpha said and moved to end the transmission.

"Hey," Ryan caught Hollie's hand as she reached for the end button.

"Yeah?"sha asked looking at him oddly.  

"If you want to…"  He didn't know how to make the offer but he knew that if she were his little sister he'd do this and want someone else to do it.  "Talk about the dreams, I'm here.  I've dealt with them myself for about17.  Years."  He said and her green eyes met his silver ones for a long moment.

"Maybe sometime."  She nodded and then went to get them some coffee from the sinthitron.

TBC

***

What kind of a mix do you think you get when you add one volatile ruby ranger, one gold ranger as wild as the wind and a match making ghost?  *evil grin*  

Seriously though when I read this this evening asit was origiannly written I had a feeling, on that not only said to  check and rewrite some  of the story but that chapter 3 and 4 should have been only one. The theme carried over in both really.  hcpater should be one *shrugs*Anyway PLZ R/R and let me know what you think.  


	4. Headaches and hypodermics

Chapter 4 head aches and hypodermics

The next morning Devon came into the galley to find Sarah seated at the table, her black hair pulled back off her face in a tight braid, her solemn eyes reading over something he couldn't quite see.  She didn't seem to be aware of him and so he went to the sinthitron and called up his food.  He had never been much for eating normally but now after becoming a ranger he did.  He sat down to ham, eggs and hash browns.  

It was as he ate that he noticed she was not really eating, but apparently lost in thought.  

"Hey you ok?"  He asked and she shrugged. 

"Thinking."  The way she said it was as if she were a computer, not a person.  As if she was in fact computing some big problem.  

"Don't think too hard it's dangerous."  He said in one of the first real attempts at humor he'd made since they'd become rangers.  It wasn't that he had no sense of humor but few people got his sense of humor so thought it was just rude.  

"Hmm?"  She looked at him then and he was struck by the violet of her eyes, he'd never really noticed how they seemed to sparkle with silver sparks.  He realized then that she'd been thinking, they were very sparkly.  They were the kind of eyes he'd heard so much about in books…  

"Never mind."  He shrugged and went back to his food.  The next thing that struck him was that the eggs tasted like cardboard.  Maybe it was just a part of the brewing headache.  

Devon wondered just why they'd asked him to come on this trip, he could have let Brent come but for some reason he'd decided an adventure would be just the thing.  They were a day into the mission and the other thing that had happen was the typical clash between Hollie and Ryan. 

Devon had a feeling they fought for a single reason, they were attracted to one another but too blind to realize or admit it.  Hadn't he been there a time or two?  When he'd grown up on the streets he'd learned a lot of stuff.  He'd learned that people rarely said what they thought or meant.  He'd learned nothing was ever free and things were never what they seemed.  Glancing over at Sarah he wondered if that was her reality.  She seemed like a healthy young nurse and yet she'd not even hinted at having a boyfriend or ever having had one.  Normally he wouldn't have cared but with nothing better to do it was really the only thing, find out about her.   What her story was.  

It was then that the siren went off.  

***  

 "We've got trouble."  Captain Grayson called as the rangers arrived in rescue ops.  

"Sir?"  Ryan asked looking from him to the monitor where a monster was shooting go over several citizens in the street.  

"There's an attack in the business district."  Their commander told them and Sarah wondered if they wood ever escape these things.  She hated disrupting a perfectly good day, even if she knew it was for their own good.  

"We're on it."  Ryan said and looking to his team they nodded and they were heading out.  

"Sarah?"  Devon called and the rose clad girl turned slightly as she walked on.  

"What's up?"  She asked.  

"You ok?"  Devon asked and Sarah frowned at him,  

"Yeah, why?"  She asked brushing a strand of raven hair behind her ear.  

"You just seem a little far away this morning."  He shrugged and she wondered how he of all people could read her so well.  After all he was never on the inside, clinging to the fringes of their group.  .  

"Oh, well, I just have a lot on my mind."  

"Just be sure that you're not sleeping on the job.' He said grimly and she knew then why, he was worried about her getting one of them hurt.  At least he was aware of the danger they were usually in.  

"I will."  She nodded as they reached the loading area.  

***  

"Begin docking."  Ryan called as they neared the pinnacle of the battle.  

"Right."  The other four rangers called.  Devon thought at the sound of the voices he'd go nuts, his head was now pounding faster than a speeding bullet and his stomach was nauseous.  

"You know we're in serious trouble don't you?"  Heath was saying to Ryan who even with hi helmet sounded grim as he replied.  

"Not if you do your job."  

"Social much?"  Hollie muttered.  

"Men."  Sarah rolled her eyes.  

"Ok girls can the chatter you've got a job to do."  Called captain Grayson over the COM system.  

"Talk about one ug bug."  Heath commented as eh did his assessment of their stores.

"So it's time to squash it already."  Devon put in, MONOVERING THE RIGHT ARM TO Send a FLYING POWER PUNCH. 

"Sarah your up."  Ryan called to the opal ranger.  

"right."  She sent the left leg to sweep the first three of the alien insect's legs from out and under it.  

"Ok time to bring this guy down."  Ryan called and they were all more than ready.  "Hollie bring the blaster arm around and aim for the star on his forehead."  Ryan instructed her grimly. 

"On it."  The gold ranger replied and punched the buttons on her consol as fast as she could.  Still before she managed to blast the villain they were hit with a left hook.  The GFM staggered backwards a few step before she fired.  

"End program."  Ryan called and Hollie new she was in for it.  She wanted to throw something, she was in trouble and for once he'd followed his orders.  

Ryan didn't even say a word to her though addressing the entire group instead.  

"Although this was just a drill that was appalling. In the reaction time we showed the aliens could have killed us and the whole city."  

"What a load."  Devon said his dark eyes flashing with anger.  "We reacted at the same speed you did and if you'd take the stick out of your butt you'd see that."  

"Devon…"  Sarah breathed and all saw Ryan's eyes narrow.  

"What it's true.  He seems to forget he's not the commander anymore, he's just a lowly ranger."  

"I included myself in this."  Ryan argued his silver eyes glittering with something none could actually make out.  

"Did yuou?  It sure as all get out doesn't seem like it.  You jumped down Hollie's throat yesterday for saving our necks, and now you're on us for not being fast enough because we took a single punch."  Devon growled and Ryan just crossed his arms over his chest.  

"Maybe it's because I know what slow reflexes can get you; I know what acting crazy can do."  Ryan said patently.  He didn't know what was going on but he knew the emerald ranger didn't need any arguments.  

"But you sure as all hell don't know how to act like one of us."  Devon muttered.  

"Devon," Hollie tried to calm him down they didn't need this right now.  She'd come to think about yesterday after the events last night and knew that Ryan had never really had much chance of being a member of a team, not in this sense.  First with his past and then with the quest he'd gone on.  No, he'd been one of the original team but not like this.

"'What?  You're not mad?  Hollie he took you apart yesterday or have you forgotten?"  

"No, no I haven't but I was wrong, I wasn't using my head."  Hollie tried to calm him with the truth.  

"Bull, you were doing what had to be done."  Devon argued, unable to understand her about face.  She was usually the hot headed one of them.  Now she was doing an about face?  Then something hit him and he turned his full fury on her.  "You have a thing for him, that's why you're overlooking everything."  

"Devon stop."  Sarah said resting a gentle hand on his arm and he didn't look at her, just kept right on glaring at Hollie.  

"No, you've had your eye on him since I met you."  Devon said looking at the yellow clad woman.  

"No, he was my boss.  Besides I don't have time to have my eye on anyone."  She reasoned.  In truth she didn't have anything going for the ruby ranger.  He was just there.  Sure she felt bad for him, but she had no special feelings for the guy, did she?

"Why because you're an insomniac?"  Devon growled.  

"Man what is with you?" Heath asked quietly and it was only then that Devon realized he'd gone too far.  

"Nothing I just think Ryan should act like he's one of us not the high and mighty commander."  

"Well, you've made your point."  Ryan told him quietly and Devon looked at him another minute before leaving them there.  

Sarah didn't think, just went after him, her feeling that something was wrong with him intensifying.  It just didn't seem right for him to be so angry, not openly at least.  

Devon was almost to his quarters when she caught up to him and she didn't say anything, reaching out, to touch his cheek, if he was sick…  

"What the hell are you doing?"  Devon demanded grabbing at her hand even as she shifted to pull him towards the medical bay.  

'Devon you're sick, you have a fever."  

"I am not I just need to be left alone."  

"You have a fever."  

"What?  I do not I…"  

"Alright, if you're not sick you won't mind coming with me just to prove me wrong."  

'You're insane."  

"'I may be odd but I'm not the one with a fever."  She said and he made to brush her hand off but the spark that went through   his hand a t the contact had him freezing.  In that instant she was able to inject him with a sedative, not a knock out one, but one to help calm him down.  

"Sarah?"  Devon asked sounding slightly bewildered.  

"I'm sorry about this Devon but I need to check you out."  She said apologetically.  

"You could have asked."  He said mildly and she resisted the temptation to inform him she had.  It would just be pointless. 

"Sarah?"  Hollie called as she came from the direction they'd just come.  

"Good your hear, can you take his other arm?  I need to get him to the medical bay."  The opal ranger said.  

"Ok, what's going on?"  Hollie asked catching the green clad young man's arm to put it over her shoulder.  

"He's burning up."  The pink clad nurse informed her.  

"That explains a lot."  Hollie said as she shifted slightly as she felt Devon sagging.  

"'Yeah, it does."  Sarah agreed as she did a high kick to open the doors as Devon was now slumping to the floor.  

"Here I got him."  Hollie said and lifted him over her shoulders in a fireman's carry.  'Where do you want him?"  

"Bed one."  The nurse told her and prepped for a full out exam.  

"Right."  

TBC  

***  

Well, what do you think?  Is it to odd?  It does have a point, just sit tight and you'll find out in chapter 6.  *evil Grin* 

Anyway I'm begging, PLZ let me know if you liked it or hated it.  What do you think should happen next?  


	5. Feavers and facades

Chapter 5 Fevers and facades

"Well?" Hollie asked a while later.  

"A traveling flu."  Sarah announced pulling a thermal blanket up over Devon's body. 

"Traveling flu?"  The gold clad young lady asked.  

"Yeah, it has to do with the departure, climate, and a few other things.  Usually people get it say going from New York in January, a snow storm to Hawaii, and ninety degrees."  

"But the climate is pretty much controlled."  

"Still it's not exactly the base."  Sarah told Hollie who nodded thinking about that. 

"Should we tell the others?"  

"Actually I think it would be best to check everyone for early symptoms.  If we can head them off we might be able to prevent a nasty situation we can't' afford."  

"Ok, should I call them both down at once?"  Hollie asked and Kim thought about that, then she nodded.  

"'Yeah, I'll just get ready."  

"Right."  Hollie nodded and hit a button on her communicator.  

***  

The bridge was still but for a few constantly flashing lights on the computer modules.  Heath was reading a book, some sort of science fiction.   Ryan was recording all the day's data for the ship's log.  True it was barely even noon but so much had already happened.  

He'd been going over and over the events of the training mission and knew that something had been really off with everyone.  Devon was the one going off, Hollie helping defend him and Sarah worried about the loner.  He wondered now if it was true, did all teams become even closer in this situation.  He'd spoken with both Andros and his team and Leo and the galactic rangers and both were closer than most families.  Maybe that was why he was starting to think that Hollie was right, he had become so far removed from the actual day to day ranger affairs that he'd forgotten what things could be like.  

Right now all he was sure about was he needed to buckle down and stop going off on these tangents of musings.  He didn't have to work too hard at that because just then his morpher went off.  

"Ryan this is Hollie."  Came the familiar voice and he was on alert, she never willingly called to him.  

"What's going on?"  He asked motioning to the blue clad range across the room to come closer.  

"Sarah would like to see you and Heath down here as soon as you're free."  

"Is everything alright?"  heath asked and there was a moment's pause before the gold ranger replied.  

"She'll explain when you get here."  

"We're on our way."  Ryan said and they were teleporting to the medical bay.  

Sarah was checking Hollie who sat one eye on Devon, incase there were any more outbursts.  

"Well, you're good to go."  Sarah told her at last as she tossed the tongue depressor into the contaminated waste receptacle in a corner.  

"Good, but what about…"  Hollie began but Ryan was cutting her of even before his teleportation beam faded.  

"Ok, so what's going on?"  

"Why don't you each have a seat on a bed, I need to check you guys out."  Sarah, in full nurse mode instructed her friends.  

"For?"  Ryan asked moving as she bid but wanting to know the true situation.  

"Devon has contracted a traveling flu."  Hollie informed them as she moved a little closer to the black ranger.  

"That's nasty."  Heath said making a distasteful face.  

"Yes and…"  Sarah moved to the red ranger first even as Hollie was grabbing a bucket for Devon as the young man began to heave. She got it in place and was holding her breath as he revisited his breakfast.  

***  

"Any dizziness?"  Sarah asked calmly. 

"No."  Ryan replied and Sarah used a penlight to peer into his eyes.  

"Irritability?"  She was examining his ears.  

"No more than usual."  Ryan shrugged.  

"Ok now stick out your tongue."  She ordered and inserted a tongue depressor.  She instructed.  

***  

"Hey you ok Hollie?"  She didn't have time to look up as she took the bucket from Heath.  

"Hmm?" she was thrusting the canister beneath Devon's head.   "Yeah,"  

"You look a little green."  He said as if just seeing a new type of shark.  Gees didn't anything rattle him?  

"I'll live."  She mumbled as vile rose in her own throat, she really hated the stench of vomit.  

***  

"Well, you're good too."    Sarah told Ryan who nodded and she added. "Still I want everyone to get plenty of rest and fluids.  If you start feeling ill you find me."  

"Right."  He said hopping down from the examination bed.  

"Here I have it."  Sarah said taking the bucket from Hollie who smiled happily. 

"Good."  With that Hollie fled the small exam area and found her own trash can.  

***  

Ryan had known what she'd been doing and then seen that pallid way she'd looked as she'd fled and had known what was going to happen, that's why he was off the table and holding her about the waist as she heaved as well.  

***  

When she'd finished Sarah checked out Hollie again and then told her to go rest, that she'd had enough for that morning.  

"I am a ranger, I'm not sick and…"

"you will be if you don't rest."  

"No I…"  

"I'll see to it she gets some sleep."  

"Ryan I…"  

'I can walk."  

"Pig headed little fool."  He muttered as e carried her from the room.  

"Ryan put me down, I'm fine and…"  She protested.  

"If you don't want Sarah to know about the nightmares you'll just have to play along with this." He hissed into her ear and her eyes widened.  

"Your not…"  

"What I am is going to help give you the ability to pull this off."  He assured her in a more calm tone.  

"Why?"  She asked as they stepped onto the lift.  

"I told you about having my own nightmares and Hollie, I'd not subject you to yours anymore than you would me."  He shrugged still holding her.  It never even occurred to him to put her down.  

"Ok."  She agreed, relaxing only then.  It felt odd, she realized as the lift ascended, it was odd to be held in a pair of strong arms.  She really was not a touchy kind of girl.  True she didn't flinch but usually she just fell crowded. Now though she just felt an odd safety that made little sense.  

"Your room?"  She asked when she realized just which door he'd come too.  

"shush."  He murmured and padded the door open.  

"But Ryan everyone will think…"  She began and he shook his head saying instead.  

"they'll think your with me and that I'll make sure you sleep."  

"But…" it was true; she knew it was but what could she do in here?  It was not a place she'd actually wanted to come but now… 

Setting her down Ryan didn't even know why he'd brought her here; maybe to be sure everything was really ok.  

***  

"Look," Ryan ran an agitated hand through his blond curls. "You don't have to sleep but she could call in to look in on you.  the comp will tell her what ever your doing so you might as well lay down and relax."  

"But if I fall asleep…"  She didn't even want to think about that, she just didn't want to…  

"I'll wake you up."  He assured her quietly and she looked up at him, here green eyes probing his a moment more before she nodded.  

"Ok,"  

"Good," he then proceeded to pull down the blankets so she could indeed lie down.  

"Ryan, it's your bed…"  She began to protest but he shook his head.  

"I'm not under orders to sleep."  He reminded her.  

"But you'll be…"  She felt so silly but what to do?

"Right here doing my work."  He said in exasperation.  Did she have to argue with every word he said?  

"Ok."  She nodded finally and he sighed in relief as he watched her crawl beneath the covers.  

***  

Ryan had been pouring over the readout of the simulated fight that morning when he heard her breathing even out.  Glancing up he saw she'd nodded off alright and he was on his feet.  

Although he understood the need for rest he also understood the face that dreams could be more painful than any illness.  

"Hollie?"  He was sitting down on the edge of the bunk.  

"No…"  She whimpered and began to toss around but restrained as if she were being held in place sort of even as she fought.  

"Sarah?"  He called again; he needed to wake her up.   "Come on Holl, time to wake up."  He was shaking her lightly.  

***  

She couldn't move and she knew it was happening again, she was losing them, and she couldn't move but then there was an odd feeling of warmth and she felt the dream fading away, as if it were a television image not a memory.  

***  

Ryan noticed that as soon as his hand touched her shoulder she stilled.  Unbidden the memory of how his little sister had once said only when she was in Carter's arms could she truly rest.  

He removed his hand and nothing happened at first and then she began to sob, and beg for someone to let her go that they were dying.  When his hand was back on her shoulder she once more stilled.  

Sitting there the realization that he could keep her resting told Ryan he couldn't go back to work, she needed sleep.  

Without a word he shifted her slightly and lay down beside her, keeping his hand brushing hers so she'd rest. Ryan just didn't expect to go under as well, work flying from his mind as the sandman dusted his thick golden lashes.  

TBC  

***  

Ahh, the revisions are finished for now. Wonder what will happen next?  How do you think Hollie will react to finidng Ryansleep9ing with her?  PLZ let me know if you like it or if tis' meant for the trash heap.  


	6. Sweet Dreams

Special disclaimer: Power rangers is as always owned by someone else, and the song is "FEELS LIKE HOME" by CHANTAL KREVIAZUK.

Chapter 6 Sweet Dreams

Sitting on his bed Ryan turned n\another page in the photo album, his sister grinned out at him, her hair covered by the white lace vale.  He'd never seen

her that happy and now as he was to leave at dawn with the others he knew he might well never see his little sister again.  At least he didn't have to

worry about her being in danger.  Knowing her husband he'd not let her out of his sight until the little ones made their debut.

Sighing he placed the scrapbook atop his duffle bag and headed for the door.  He had to make an appearance at the farewell party being held in the galley.

 After all Marie, Dana and the other women had worked very hard to put it together.  He didn't know where they got the time.  In the last months the attacks

had gotten increasingly worse.  That was why they now had two teams, the Neo lightspeed team and the Starspeed team.  It had been odd taking the demotion

to ranger but he knew it was for the best.  He had the most experience and since Chad and Kelsey were expecting and so were Joel and Angela they couldn't

go.

In any event he knew his team better than the others.  Heath, Hollie and the two newbie's were all within his jurisdiction.

The others would stay there on earth; they'd defend Mariner bay and the world.  It was odd, in the last few months so many things had happened.  They'd

learned that Carter and Dana were having twins, Marie and Brian had gotten engaged, the new team had been formed as the six newest recruits were brought

in.

It had turned out to be a good thing that they'd had so many candidates for the ranger slots; it had made the choices easier.  They'd even changed the standard

team to include not only Brent, Chris, Brian and Marie but also Cody and Ester.  It had been done that way so the new guys would have the older more experienced

rangers with them.

Now though as he pushed open the door to the galley he smiled to himself.  He was leaving this behind but embarking on a new adventure.

They were all dancing, talking and laughing.  He spotted his little sister and Carter talking with Wes and Jen Collins and Taylor Airheart and Eric Myers.

 He smiled to himself; it was good to see they were having such a good time.  He thought of going over there but as he had not date he'd look really silly.

His eyes scanned across the room and he spotted Heath dancing with Carter's sister.  They looked both happy and very sad.  Brian and Marie were likewise

dancing but there was a glow about the.  Soon after the war they'd marry, he just knew it.

He then spotted Ester and Chris talking in a corner.  His successor was falling for the young woman and Ryan was glad he'd been having real trouble finding

someone.

Sarah Brent and Devon were seated with Kelsey and Chad at a table.  They were talking but that made Ryan frown where was she?

Scanning the crowd he looked for that redhead.  When he spotted her russet curls he saw she was sitting in a corner, all alone, a cola in front of her.

 What was gong on?  This wasn't how it was supposed to be.  She should be talking and laughing with her friends.

Moving forward he knocked on the table.  When she looked up he saw she looked sad, her green eyes were almost a pea green.

There's something in your eyes

Makes me wanna lose my self,

Makes me wanna lose myself in your heart,

She'd been thinking about all that would soon happen, she'd be leaving her home, what was left of her family and then what?  What would there be left. 

Nothing that's what.

Now though as she looked at Ryan she saw he looked odd, not scowling as he so often did, no he looked almost lost.

"Hey what's up?"

"Well I thought maybe you'd like to dance."  He extended a hand.

"What?"

"Let's dance.'  His deep voice seemed somehow husky and she shivered at the very sound.

There's something in your voice

That makes my heart beat fast

Hope this feeling lasts

For the rest of my life

She looked so surprised he wanted too smile, he knew now it was only a dream but still it was a pleasant one.  He never had ones he actually liked, why

he did this one he was not sure but for some reason he did and so when she took his hand and got to his feet and walked with him to the make-shift dance

floor he felt something within him lift, as if a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

If you knew how lonely

My life has been

And how long I've been so alone

And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along

And change my life the way you've done

As she rested her hand in his and his fell to her waist Ollie smiled. Heavens she'd never been so relaxed, not with anyone, especially not Ryan.  Until

lately he had just been such a jerk.  Not that she'd behaved much better, she mused, no she'd been a little brat.  A grin lit her face at the memory of

some of their fights.  Man they could be sooo bad sometimes.  But that was just them.  Maybe they just had to fight, it was one thing that was honest,

and it kept them both sane.

Gazing into his handsome face she noticed something she'd not before.  He looked very young.  His face was clean shaven, his silver gaze somehow glittering

but not with controlled annoyance.

NO, she thought that at this very moment he looked like any other guy she'd ever known.

And if that was because it was part of her dream she could do whatever…  Heat washed over her face at that idea.

It feels like home to me

It feels like home to me

It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from

It feels like home to me

It feels like home to me

It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong

"You know this is a dream."  She said and he gazed down at her a moment.

"You know that to?"  He asked after a minute.

"Yeah, but if it is how can you know it, aren't you part of it?"  She murmured frowning.

"As much as you are."  He replied and she rolled her eyes making him laugh.

A window breaks down on Lumdard Street

And a siren rings in the night

But I'm all right cuz I have you here with me,

And I can almost see through the dark there is light

This was the oddest dream he'd ever had, he never dreamt of Hollie, not when she was this real. Then again his sleep was usually nightmares and odd things

so abstract he'd stopped trying to figure them out a long time ago.  Perhaps he should do that now.

As the music swirled about them and others danced Ryan moved to place Hollie's right hand on his shoulder, and her other around his neck.  Then he was sliding

his around her waist.

Funny, he thought she was so thin and yet she could hold her own.  But then Dana was that way too.

Well if you knew how much this moment means to me

And how long I've waited for your touch

And if you knew how happy you are making me

I never thought that I'd love anyone so much

Staring up at him she felt as if she were floating, flying above the earth on wings of gold.  The music, the people just played into it and she felt his

breath fanning her lips as slowly ever so slowly Ryan bent his head…

Her eyes opened slowly and for a moment Hollie just lay there, taking in her surroundings.  She was in an unfamiliar room, and something warm held her in

a gentle grip.

glancing to where the grip stemmed form.  she found the handsome young face of Ryan Mitchell.  It struck her; she'd never seen him so relaxed, his long golden lashes fanning out

over his cheeks, his tanned features softer somehow.  She wondered if he'd looked like this as a child, but then she doubted he'd gotten much sleep living with demons.  She knew she'd never have.

The memory of her dream had her blushing, he was as hot then but why hadn't she noticed that he was now?  Maybe because they were always fighting.  True

she'd had a crush on the guy back when it had all started but gees had she really missed so much lately?

Something else hit her; he'd lay down too, so they'd both slept?  Suddenly another thing struck her; she'd only had one nightmare, short and sharp.  She

didn't know why but she didn't mind this, this laying beside him. It felt god, safe and…

"Ryan?"

"Oh man…" he groaned as he realized what had happened.  He should have realized it the second he woke but he was just so warm and at peace… then there had

been that dream…  Heaven's what was he thinking?  He was laying in bed with Hollie at his side, not that they'd done more than sleep but he never slept

in the same bed with anyone.  Then again he rarely ever slept.  And he never had such sweet dreams.

"Are you ok?"  To his surprise there was genuine concern in Hollie's sleep softened voice as she turned on her side to look at him.

"Yeah, look Hollie; I'm really sorry I meant to wake you but…"  The finger on his lips was warm, soft and affectionate and it was remarkable how fast his thoughts flew out the window.

Then as if drawn by some alien force they were leaning in, their lips brushing, their bodies tingling with the electricity that seemed to pull within them.

"Ryan?"  The voice was soft, silky like rich dark chocolate…

"It's almost nine thirty?!"  She was jumping up and he realized he'd drifted into a daydream.  Then he wondered what she was talking about.

"What?"  And then he saw the time.It was no longer Tuesday but Wednesday and Half passed nine.  

 "Crap!"  And he was up too, straightening his clothing.

"Ok, well since you helped me out with this can I help you with anything?"  She asked and again he was a little lost.  What had he helped her with?

"You want to actually do something responsible?"  He asked hoping to cover the laps.

"I am a human being you know."  Hollie muttered as she flattened her hair.

"Ok ok, but we need to eat something first."  He said and decided he'd make it up as they went.

"Deal."  She said and then together they were heading for the galley.

TBC  

***  

Reviews are appreciated.  


	7. Clarity and Confusion

Chapter 7 Clarity and Confusion

Sarah adjusted the compress lying atop Devon's brow.  She'd been monitoring his condition nonstop since she'd brought him in and now the fever was 103.2.   She was worried and if it didn't lower soon she'd try an ice bath but only as a last resort.  She knew it could be dangerous.

"No dad not again no!"  The cry had her jumping and then he was flailing around.  She then made use of the restraints on the bed.  She didn't want hit or for him to get hurt.  

"No!"  He yelled and his eyes were wide and unseeing as she knew he was rocked by the delirium.

"Devon, listen to me, your ok, and no one will hurt you."  She tried too soothe him in a low voice she'd often used with patients back on earth.

"No!"  He cried and flinched as if away from a blow.  God, what was happening to him?  What was his delirium bringing on?

"Shush…"  She stroked his hair back off of his brow and found it was surprisingly soft.

"Mom no!"  This time his voice sounded weak, like that of a child.  At just the sound her blood ran cold, was he trapped in the past?  She'd had that happen a time or two when She was sick. She continued to stroke his brow even as he tried to rear up., 'you son of a!"

"Devon, Devon listen to me, you're in the medical bay of the light raider, your mom's not here, and you're safe."  She said softly in his ear, maybe if

she could just get some recognition from his she could help calm ho, down.

"No, never be…" he was actually weeping now and her heart went out to him, against all of her training she undid the fastenings and moved to hug him close.  If her voice couldn't help maybe contact with another person…

"Shush, Devon please calm down I'm here and I'll protect you."

"Sarah?"  His voice was not the one of the child and she felt a hand on her hair, and she knew it had worked, at least for the moment.  Good, that was a

start.

"Yes I'm here."  She replied and felt his arms close around her, heavens he was big.  Even as she'd tended him she'd not realized just how big.

"Safe?"  He asked against her hair and she knew she too could wind up sick but it was funny she didn't mind, there was something about him that…

"Yes its ok, just rest."  She murmured forcing herself to separate and ease him back to the bed.  Now was not the time for any attraction or anything like that.

"He killed her."  He mumbled and she found his dark eyes were open and on her face.  It was only then she saw the fevered look was gone.  She touched his forehead and found it cooler than it had been.  It had worked, it had broken the fever.

"I know, I know…"  She still soothed, wanting him to rest, it was truly key in a speedy recovery.

"You'll stay?"  He asked then catching her hand and she felt a lump lodge in her throat, had he been left a lot?  If she thought about his words she had a feeling he had.

"Yes, I'll be here."  She managed with a little smile.

"Good, you're safe."  He told her, as if more to reassure himself.

"Yes."  She nodded.

"No one will hurt you, I won't let them, you're too nice."  He mumbled as he was drifting off and she smiled.  He was not what  she'd thought, not at all, at least when his guard was down.  It hit her it would go right back up as soon as he was on his feet again but she didn't mind.  She'd finally saw the real Devin Chandler.

***   

"what?"  Hollie asked as they sat at the table in the galley eating their chosen dinners, she a bowl of chicken gumbo and he a cheese burger and onion rings.

"Nothing."   Ryan replied with a shrug.  They'd been sitting in silence for some time neither knowing what to say.  It had started to feel really weird that they'd lay down together, the whole thing had.  Still it was a feeling so new that Hollie didn't  know how to act.  Was he regretting it?  Not that there was anything to regret, they'd just slept, hell they'd not even had a glance.  No, there was nothing between them.

Ryan was wondering if the dream he'd had while they'd slept was a sign,  hwy else would he dream about Hollie.  They were barely even friends.  But then

why too had they had no nightmares when they'd lay there together?  None of it made sense and yet he had a feeling it should, that it was all a sign of

something.

Gees, why was he looking for signs everywhere?  He had grown up with demons but he'd stopped doing that soon after he'd come home, hadn't he?

Hollie finished her soup and moved to dispose of her dishes in the cleaning unit.  She wondered what Ryan would say if he knew about her dream, would he be annoyed?  Would he think she had a thing for him?  She didn't, after she'd gotten over that crush a long time ago, hadn't she?

She was so lost in her thoughts that Hollie never heard anyone come up behind her, so when the dishes were shoved in with hers she jumped.

 "You should wake up, being alert is important being careless can…"  Ryan began and Hollie moved a little away from him.

"Get me killed.  Yeah I know, I was just thinking."  She shrugged, she didn that from time to time.

"Deep thoughts?"  He asked a golden brow arched as he hit the clean switch.

"Hmm, so what do you need help with?"   She asked and he thought a minute.

"It's ok, I'm good, and you can go on and check in with Sarah."

"Right."

***

By the time Hollie entered the medical bay it was nearly eleven and Sarah was once more checking Devon's temperature.  That was the first thing Hollie noticed; the black ranger

was sitting up, propped against pillows and eating some sort of soup.

"So he decides to rejoin the land of the living."

"Yeah, being sick is for the birds."  Devon muttered and glared at the soup in the bowl.

"I swear men are such babies."  the opal starspeed ranger shook her head and once she was finished with his vitals she looked to Hollie.

"How are you feeling?"

"Me? I'm not the one with the flu. "Hollie reminded her.

"Yes but last I saw you you were pretty green."

"That's right, you did hold the bucket."  Devon said and Hollie looked at him, he did look better.

"I'm ok, I slept and…"

"You did?  How long?"  The nurse asked and Hollie sighed.

"What is it with my sleeping habits? "  Hollie muttered and Devon smirked at Sarah.

"See I'm not the only bad patient."  Devon smirked at the nurse.

"Well you're still the worst. "  She smirked right back.

"Right."  He muttered rolling his eyes.

"Sounds like you two are just having a blast."  Hollie commented a brow raised in amusement.

"Yeah, a real hoot."  Devon muttered and took another slurping spoonful of soup.

TBC  

***  

there it's fixed, finally.  Sorry about the time frame confusion.  Anyway what did you think?  


	8. Taken

Chapter 8 Taken

Neo Aquabase on earth:

Carter woke to the slow steady sound of Dana's breathing. He still couldn't believe that they were married and had twins on he way.  He was thrilled. He'd

not realized just how much he wanted this family situation until day when he'd learned about her nightmares.  True he'd loved her but that had been not

nearly all he felt for his wife now… there was just so much more.

When he heard the soft chirping of the com link on the dresser Carter Carefully slipped from Dana's arms and slid from the bed.

"Grayson here." Four minutes he was striding into rescue ops, his cloths hastily jerked on.  There wasn't time to worry about that though he had a job to do.

"What's going on?"  He asked Brian and Joel who were watching the monitor as Carter saw Leo Corbett was there.

"They all hit at once."  Brian muttered.

"Any survivors?"  Carter asked slipping thoughtlessly into commander mode.

"We teleported as many as we could aboard the newly constructed star launcher but it was only about five thousand."  The red galaxy ranger replied grimly.

"Rangers?"  Carter asked and Leo closed his eyes and both Brian and Joel lowered their heads.

"We lost TJ, Maya, Carlos and Kai."  Leo said his eyes, Carter now saw were very shadowed as if they were haunted.

***

The light raider:

Hollie took over bridge duty and was running scans as she updated the day's log.  As she worked she thought again of the odd dream she'd had when she'd

been resting.

It wasn't like she'd never dreamt about him but usually it was because he was pissing her off.  Yet in the dream she'd not been at all annoyed, she'd been

completely at peace, dancing as if they had no worries.  She wished he'd truly look at her like that but being all that he'd been through she doubted she'd

ever see him like that awake.  Not that she was very carefree herself.  Hell neith3r of them even had a reason to be, she thought morosely.

Double checking the west boundary of the scanning area Hollie sighed and tried to make herself think of something else.  When she heard the beeping she

had it.  Then she was staring at what she saw, without a second's hesitation she hit the come unit linking to all links in unison.

"Code silver!"  She called and with in seconds the three other able members of the crew were joining her on the bridge.

"Battle stations!"  Ryan called after glancing first at Hollie's face and then at the monitor.

"What's happening?"  Heath asked frowning.

"Sar fighters."  Hollie told him and he sighed, when it rained it really poured.

"Bank right!"  Ryan called to Sarah but Hollie was shaking her head.

"No dive and roll left!"

"Right."  The nurse was doing as the gold ranger called and they came up behind the first five fighters.  Without hesitation Heath took them out.

"Not bad."  Sarah nodded and Hollie was hitting buttons.

"Right, Now to get up behind the winger."  The red head said and was mapping out the move even as she began to take a left wing dive only to find out she

couldn't get the right throttle to fire.

 "Something's wrong I can't get the thrusters to…" Hollie began even as Ryan shouted.

 "Brace!"  And he was even as the impact of a collision hit them.

"Ug!"  Hollie cried as she hit the back of her head on a computer consol.

There was the horrible sound of tearing metal and then Hollie knew what was happening.

"We have to set down!"  Heath shouted and Ryan knew it was true but where?  They were not in a well known area.

"Oron blue's to the left."  Sarah announced.

"Right, we should be able to…"  Hollie was beginning as she felt the nausea hit her.

"Hollie what the hell are you…"  Ryan began but she was moving and acting before he could make heads or tales of what was now happening.

"Firing starburst shield, omes 3…"  She called and as they dove there was an explosion in the spot where they'd just been.  Now with their spot cloaked

the light raider began to fall.  Just then there was a signal.

"Ryan come in this is the megaship…"  Came the voice of the red galaxy ranger.

"We're a little busy…"  Ryan shouted even as Sarah brought up the other ranger's image on the viewing screen.

"Hollie hold it steady."  Heath was calling seeing her intentions.

"I'm trying."  She called back wondering why her head was pounding she'd just bumped it after all.

"What's going on?"  Leo asked frowning.

"Collision, we're going down."  Ryan shouted even as he had to grab a consol to steady him.

"Where?"  Leo asked immediately on alert.

"We're going to try and make it to Oron Blue."  Ryan told him.

"Right, we'll be there as soon as…"

"No, what's going on?"  Ryan cut him off.

"They took Mirinoi."

"Took it?"  Ryan asked feeling sick, was this really happening?  Had they lost their only hope?

"They attacked in the millions, we got about half of the colonists and Mirinoians off world but many were lost."  Leo said grimly.

"The metal?"  Ryan felt sick if the metal was lost the whole war was lost.

"Kendrix got most of it."  Leo informed him knowingly.

"Thank God, head for…"  Ryan began but the scream had him whirling as Hollie hit the ground with a thud.

"Hollie!"  Sarah was moving to her.

"What the…"  Ryan was also moving for her.

"Concussion, Ryan you have to take her spot!"

"I got it!"  Came another voice and all turned to find Devon coming onto the bridge even as the damaged parts of the ship detached and launched into space.

"Devon your supposed to be resting."  Sarah frowned even as he moved for the gold ranger's spot.

"No time."  The onyx ranger muttered as he assessed thee situation.

"Alright well we'll meet you on Oron blue, it might take a little time, and we sustained some damages ourselves."  Leo said when things were a little more

under control.

"Right."  Ryan said not looking up from Hollie's pallid face.

"We're coming in too fast."  Heath moved to Devon.

"No, I'm…"  He was narrowing the scope of angle, siphoning off speed and bringing the nose up.

"Hollie?"  Sarah kept tabs on the ranger's pulse.

"I have to bring her down…"  The Red head tried to get up but fell back down as the dizzying blackness began closing in again.

"No, you rest, Dev's got it."  Ryan told her gently lifting her so Hollie's head was in his lap.  He then was nodding Sarah to take her position to try

and help.  Both knew there was little to do for Hollie just then.

"He's sick."  The gold ranger mumbled weakly.

"And your concussed."  Ryan pointed out grimly and his eyes narrowed as hers started to drift shut.    "Hollie, Hollie no, you have to stay with me, you

have to stay with me."  He told her urgently.

"Tired…"  Hollie breathed and it was only then he saw the small pool that had formed on the ground, as he felt the sticky wetness on his leg.  She was bleeding,

oh God, he thought and wanted to check the wound but if he moved her again…

"Brace for landing!"

TBC  

***  


	9. What now?

Chapter 9 What now?

Neo Aquabase rescue ops, Earth:

"Alright time force team report to your station there's trouble on the south perimeter."   Captain Grayson said looking at the main monitor once more before waiting for Wes's response.  

"Right!"  The voice called and ended the transmission.  

Captain Grayson went back to monitoring the trouble spots while he popped a tumbs into his mouth.  

"Aquabase come in."  Came a slightly static distorted voice.  Still the captain recognized it.  

"Grayson here go ahead."  

"This is megaship mark2."  Leo's voice announced adding.   "Carter I just talked to Ryan and they had to make an emergency landing on Oron Blue."  

"Any injuries?"  Captain Grayson asked dreading the words to come; if Ryan or any of the others were hurt or worse Dana wouldn't handle it well and the twins…  

"From what I could see Devon was ill and Hollie had a concussion."  Leo replied adding.  "Still things weren't too bad."  

"Alright, thanks for the update."  Captain Grayson told his old friend and Leo nodded.  

 "Right, we're on our way there now."  The red galaxy ranger replied.  

"Let us know when you get there."  Captain Grayson told him grimly and le nodded.  

"Right."  

***  

Light raider, Oron Blue:

Ryan wondered if it was over, it had seemed as if the ship would never stop its shaking and shuddering.  He knew that only the good parts of the shuttle were left but still it had been one heck of a bucking bronco style landing.  Luckily he'd managed to roll fast so he could use his body to both cushion and shield Hollie from any falling debris.  She was already in enough trouble with out anything else going wrong.  Glancing down he saw she was still out so the ruby ranger simply lifted his head to gaze around them.  He saw Devon slumped on his consol, obviously knocked out.  Then his eyes moved to where Sarah had been flung.  The young nurse lay still her head cradled on her arms as if she'd lay down to take a nap.  

 "Talk about a roller coaster."  Cane a tired sounding voice.  

"Heath your ok?"  Ryan asked and the blue clad young man nodded slowly and then gave his head a little shake as if to clear out the cobwebs.  "Can you check on Devon?"  

"On it."  And Heath was moving, heading for the slumped onyx ranger.  

"Ryan?"   The body atop him stirred slightly and Ryan let out a breath he'd not known he'd been holding.  

"Hollie?"  He asked shifting slightly so he could get a look at her face.  

"Yeah, are you ok?"  She moved so she could looked down at him.  Her head pounded but she had to do this.  

"Me?  You're the one with a concussion."  He said as he once more caught sight f the matting on the side of her head.  The blood had at least stopped flowing.  

"And you were protecting me."  She said a little surprised and he found that her eyes were still off.  

"How is she?"  Came Sarah's voice and they slowly sat up, Ryan holding holly to him to steady her.  

"Ryan I'm ok you can let go, I…" but as she tried to get free nausea hit her and she must have gone green for his hold tightened.  

"Hollie," he looked to the nurse now crawling their way.  

"Yeah?"  The woman he held looked up at him.  

"Shut up."  He muttered and there was more gruffness than anything in his tone and she wanted to smile at that.  She would have too but her head just hurt so much…  

"Hey you two think you guys can pull yourselves apart long enough to help assess damages?"  Heath asked in amusement and Ryan blushed as did Hollie.  

"We're…"  Hollie was trying to get up again but Ryan was still holding her, his silver eyes steady on hers even as she noted he matted part of her hair.  She'd been bleeding? Great that was…  Oh there it went again.  

"Easy."  Ryan murmured as Sarah joined them.  

 "Medical bay now."  Sarah told her friend and looked to Devon.  "You too."  

***  

Neo Aquabase, Earth:

Carter entered the quarters he shared with his wife.  A tiny smile lit his face at the sight of Dana curled up as best she could, her body on her side of the bed by her head on his pillow which she'd shifted so it was as if she were laying on his chest.  God she was so sweet, even after so much time she still loved him so much.  

Silently he moved to his side of the bed and sat, kicking off his shoes he moved to lift her from the pillow and Dana stirred.  

"Carter?"  She mumbled sleepily and he smiled pressing a light kiss to the golden burls at her temples.  

"Did you eat?" She asked and his smile widened.  How many times did she ask him that?  How often even in the midst of a war did she take care of him?  

"Yeah I did.  How about you? Did you three have dinner?"  He asked as she shifted to let him lay more on the bed.  

"Hmm, with Angela and Joel."  She murmured happily.  

"That's good," Carter began knowing she'd not take this well.  "Dana I heard from Leo."  

"How's Kendrix?"  She asked and he pulled her tighter to him.  

"Dana honey Mirinoi was taken."  He said softly and that had her eyes opening wide.   She moved to sit up but he wouldn't let her, holding her close to him.  

"Kendrix?"  She managed to ask as she felt him hold her.  

"She's fine, they only lost four rangers."  He said softly.  

"Who?"  She asked bracing for the truth.  

"TJ, Maya, Carlos and Kai."  He told her and Dana heard the sadness in his words and she felt her eyes filling.  Her arms slid around him and she hugged him tight.  She had become better friends with Leo and Kendrix but she still cared for the others.  So did Carter and despite how fragile he sometimes thought she was he could be ten times more vulnerable.  

"The sar all hit at once."  Carter began slowly and Dana gently kissed his jaw.   Knowing he had to do this he pressed on.   "They teleported as many as possible aboard the newly constructed star launcher but it was only about five thousand."  

There was such anger and sorrow in his voice that she could do no more than hold him even tighter.  

"Dana there's more."  He said pulling back a little and forcing his own upset back, he had to tell her had to let her know all f it, that Ryan was ok.  "Ryan and the others were attacked and we don't know about the damages."  

"Ryan…"  Dana felt her heart stop, her brother, oh God, her brother… She felt her husband lifting her so her eyes were level with his before he said.  

"Dana, he's fine Leo saw him and the only one actually injured was Hollie."  Carter felt her body slowly relax and he was glad she was able to handle this.  Not more than eight months ago she'd have died from the news of anything happening to her brother.  

"How bad?"  Dana asked moving her head to look at him.  He was telling the truth she could see that in his blue eyes. 

"A concussion I think but we're not sure."  He told her and she moved before he could blink, crushing her mouth down on his.  

***  

Light raider, Oron Blue:

"Well?"  Ryan asked his second in command.  

"Everything's working fine, the detachments were perfectly launched and now we've got two sleeping quarters, the med bay, the bridge and the hanger bay."  Heath replied.  

"Alright, any problems with the engines?"  Ryan asked retightening a wall panel.  

"No, it's all fine thanks to the move to put it beneath the bridge."    Heath replied, it was funny but in his time as a ranger he'd learned to be a mechanic.  They all had.  "What about the area around us? Will they be after us?"  

"Not if they think we're stranded, their going to need all of their forces to both hunt down the megaship and attack other worlds."  Ryan replied and hit his communicator.  

***

Sarah replaced her scanner in its belt scabbard.  

"it's a concussion."  

"I could have told you that."  Hollie muttered and over in his bed Devon had to smile, at least she was herself. He had been pretty busy on the bridge but he'd still been a little concerned.  He might not show it but she was sort of one of his friends and he didn't want her hurt.  

"Look I can't lay here, Ryan needs help assessing the damages."  Hollie was saying as she attempted to get up.  Sarah just pushed her effortlessly back down as the gold clad girl was hit with nausea. 

"Hollie you won't do anyone good if you collapse again."  The nurse reminded her friend.  

"But…"  

"Listen to the general."  Devon said a sigh in his voice.  "She's a real bossy lady."  

"How you feeling?"  Hollie asked then looking at the onyx ranger.  

"Not too bad."  Devon admitted and it was true, his head had finally stopped pounding.  

"That's good you were pretty sick."  She smiled wanly and he nodded.  

"Bridge to med bay come in."  The sound of Ryan's voice had Hollie going on alert, was something wrong?  Even as she felt her body stiffen in readiness Sarah was replying.   

"Sarah here what's up?"  The nurse asked looking over at Devon who smiled at her wearily.  

"Just wanted to make sure everything's ok down there."  Ryan replied and Sarah rolled her eyes.  Gees why didn't he just come out and say he had thing for Hollie?  Hello it was plain to see they had feelings for each other, kind of like the movie "The Cutting Edge.  

"We're all fine."  She managed to reply.  

"Good, Hollie?"  He asked and the girl in question rolled her eyes herself.  Didn't he think she could hold her own?  

"I'm here."  She lifted her own unit to her lips wondering then what he'd want.  

***

"How you feeling?"  Ryan asked and he could hear she was annoyed and that actually made the ruby ranger smile.  Whenever that happened it meant she was still herself.  He'd been really worried when she'd collapsed. Gees what was he thinking?  She was just one of the rangers, not his girl or anything.  Wasn't she?

"I'm alive."  She muttered and he wondered if she was laying down, knowing Sarah probably like she'd let Hollie chance more trouble. 

"I'd hope so."  He smiled a little, such a response.  

"How's the ship?"  Hollie then asked and he wondered how hard she'd really hit her head, she was worried about something responsible? Ok that wasn't fair he was just tired.  

***

"We saved the important parts."  Hollie heard him reply and felt better.  If there was too much damage…  

 "Good, sorry I can't help but the general won't discharge me."  

"I should hope not you've got a level three concussion."

  Sarah broke in and Hollie rolled her eyes.  

"Whatever, if you need us…"  Hollie began but he cut her off.  

"Nope just get some rest will you?"  

"fine."  Hollie sighed knowing she was outnumbered.  

***  

  
"So think we can get off this rock?"  Heath asked and Ryan thought about it a second and then moved to the computer control, punching up a series of buttons.  

"Yes but we should wait until the fighters are passed."  Ryan murmured after tabulating the probabilities. 

"What about Leo?"  Heath asked and Ryan thought about it a minute.  

"I'm going to call and tell him we'll meet them on the simearian planet, it can sustain life and right now the people will need a place to stay while we head back.  Zit will keep them out of the line of fire."  

"Right."  Heath nodded and moved to call up a link to the other ship. 

TBC  

***  

There it is another chapter finished.  What do you think?  Is ti getting  cofusing/  I'm trying to keep it cut and dry anyway PLZ R/R and let me know if you have any suggestions or just to say what you think of it.  


	10. Reports and hopes

Chapter 9 reports and hopes 

Astro megaship mark2:

"Are we sure this is a good idea?  Leaving the star speed team behind?"  Zhane asked from the end of the table and Andros shook his head.

"Not really but we don't have much choice.  The longer we wait the less chance the earth has."  

"How's it coming with the bullets?"  Mike asked looking to Kendrix who sat between Ashley and his brother.  

"We've been doing some experiments with particlulizing the metals." She looked to Karone who gave her a nod, then went on. "We've isolated the right molecules and we've been trying to incorporate them into the blaster beams."  Kendrix paused glancing at Andros.  "When it's ready we might need a couple of you to try it out on the Simudeck so we can see what bugs have to be worked out."  

"I'll give you a hand."  Leo nodded over to his wife.

"I've also found a way to particulize your suits, that way when we morph to fight the suits will be as lethal to them as the blasters."  Kendrix told the group.

"When Do you think you'll be able to make the zord beams and weapons as deadly to them?"  Damon wanted to know.

"We're going to use the same ions when we finish with the blasters."  Ashley put in thinking how ironic it was that she was playing scientist now when she'd had such a hard time with that particular subject back in school  .

"How long before you think you'll want to begin testing?"  Mike asked thinking  of their trip.  They still had another god two days.   before they hit Ko-35.

"I'd say tomorrow morning."  Kendrix replied then there was a long silence. 

"And you're going to check in with Carter?"  Mike asked looking to his little brother.

"I…"  The sound of a com going off had Leo tapping his screen.  

***  

Neo Aquabase: conference room, earth:

"Alright, what's happening bro?"  Jason asked from where he sat beside tom.  They'd been called in off patrol while the rest of their team was still out there.  

"We've received news from the megaship mark2," Captain Grayson began slowly and the as he saw he had everyone's attention he went on grimly.  "Mirinoi was taken."  

"What?"  Wes   Asked in surprise, how could that have happened?  They'd not been in the true thick of it had they? Not that he'd heard.  

"How can that be?"  Cole asked confused by the information they now had.  He'd not been a ranger as long as the others but he'd never known a whole world to be taken over.  

"The sar and Somet warriors mounted a huge attack."  Brian explained from where he sat arms folded over his chest.  

"Did anyone survive?"  Tom asked and Captain Grayson nodded.  

"They saved five thousand citizens and they only lost four rangers."  He clarified.  

"Who?"  Jason asked frowning in concern.  

"TJ, Carlos, Maya, and Kai."  Brain informed then grimly.  

"Where are they now?"  Eric spoke up for the first time since they'd learned the news.  

"I'm patching into Andros now, so we should know something any minute."  Captain Grayson informed them.  

"How about the metal?"  Tom asked grim faced.  

"Hey…"  Cole began but Brian broke in.  

"No, it's a valid concern.  They have it."  

"Thank the heavens."  The red Zeo ranger sighed in relief.  

"That's what we thought."  Wes said and Eric nodded.  

"Have you heard from Ryan and the others?"  Tom then asked and Captain Grayson sighed.  

"Leo did, they had to make an emergency landing on a small planetoid by the name of Oron Blue."  the captain informed the gathering 

"They're all ok?"  Wes asked concerned since he'd been friends with Ryan, as much as any could be.  

"Yes, no one sustained more than minor injuries."  Captain Grayson found his first real smile.  

"Good."    Eric nodded.  

"So what do we do now?"  Cole asked.  

"Well…" just then the come went off interrupting anything else Brian could have said.  

"Hello."  Captain Grayson called.  

"Captain Grayson its Andros."  Came a not so staticy voice.  

"What's happening?"  Captain Grayson asked.  

"We're on our way to KO-35."  

"Do you have the star speed team?"  Brian asked before his captain could.  

"No, they are going to wait until a day or so have passed and then when some of the danger has moved on make their way home.  "Andros replied solemnly.  

"I see."  Captain Grayson knew his wife wouldn't be very happy about that but too he knew it was a very good idea.  if they all traveled together 

"Ryan wanted us to tell Dana that actions speak louder than words."  Leo said joining in on the conference call.  

"I'll tell her. How's Cassie holding up?"  Captain Grayson asked.  

"She's been in her cabin since we lost TJ."  Andros said sadly, it was obvious to them all that this was rather hard on him, the Karovians eyes were shadowed and his face pale.  

"Man, tell her we're al sorry."  Tom said knowing all to well how it hurt to lose a good friend.  When Trini had died it had hit them all pretty hard. 

"I will.  Her phantom should be here soon so that should help."  Andros said and there was a little hope in his voice.  

"Good, has he found out anything?"  tom asked now.  

"No, no one's talking."  this from Leo who looked annoyed by the situation.  

"Fine.  Contact us when you arrive on planet."  Captain Grayson told his old friends and both men nodded before ending the transmission.  

***  

Light raider: 

The hours seemed terminal. The time passing with all of the speed of a snail race, the stillness of the medical bay disrupted only by the steady beeping of the

Heart monitor her only remaining patient was connected to. 

The pink clad nurse kept her solemn vigil as she fought back her own fears. She had to get this all perfectly. True she was a trained and experienced nurse but she'd usually worked with a staff or at least a doctor.  Now though she had one very sick man and a concussed girl.  What if she screwed up?  

"Hey general?"  The voice had her turning slightly to find a weary looking Devon standing in her doorway. 

"Devon what are you doing?  You're supposed to be resting."  She frowned at the black sweat suit clad young man.  She'd only released him a few hours ago.  

"I think you should be, you're the one looking half asleep."  He smirked as he came further into the room, leaning against Dana's bed.  

"I have to watch over Hollie."  The nurse replied evenly and he shook his head.  

"Why don't you let Ryan do that?"  Devon asked and she shook her head.  

"Because he's on the bridge taking a shift so Chad can rest."  

"Well maybe it's time to put the ship on auto and switch up."  Another voice said and Sarah found their leader coming into the room a folder in hand.  

"Your now officially off duty."  Ryan informed her coming into the room; he looked as if he'd never even thought of letting her alone.  

"But…"  Sarah looked from Ryan to her patient and then back.  Hollie was only resting at the moment so it would probably be alright, as long as they made sure she didn't slip from slumber into a coma or anything.  

"Come on general."  And Devon was helping her from her seat and guiding her through the door before she could blink.  

***  

Neo Aquabase, Earth: "hey doc there you are."  

"Kelsey?"  Dana asked surprised to find her old friend there, standing looking at her.  

"How's everything going?"  The ex-yellow ranger asked and Dana felt a pang.  Why it was lately the only time she saw her friends was in a crisis?  Then it hit her why the very pregnant woman would be visiting her then.  

"Not too bad.  I take it you heard about the star speed team?"  

"Yeah Kim told me she heard when…"  

"I came in for the sonogram."  The first pink ranger, Kimberly Scott, informed the doctor as she came in the door.  

"Kim?  Kelsey?"  Ok, things had to be really bad when they all rallied.  

"And don't forget me."  The second pink ranger had Dana really trying to think, what was going on?  Had there been some bad news?  

"Kat? I don't understand what's going on?"  

"Operation relaxation."  All three of Dana's friends smiled at her.  

"But…"  Dana tried to understand how this had come about but she was tired and things just didn't make all that much sense.  "I have work…"  

"Nope you are going to veg out with us and watch chic flicks."  Kim said moving to pull back Dana's chair.  

"I have too…"  But then when Kat went for her communicator Dana knew they'd bring Carter in and he'd make her go.  "Fine but let me clear this off."  

****

Astro megaship mark2:

Clang! The sound had Kendrix glancing up from her current work. She saw Leo standing there, obviously having just set the trey of steaming food on the counter at her elbow.

"Oh," She glanced at her watch and noticed it was nearly nine o'clock.  Man the time really got away from her when she was working.  

"You skipped dinner." Her husband explained pulling up a spare stool.

"I'm trying to make sure everything will be ready for the tests in the morning."  The young scientist sighed, running a weary hand through her gold curls.

"Kendrix honey," Leo turned her to fully face him.  "I know this is important, I know we have to hurry but working yourself into the ground won't help anyone."  

"How can I stop?  Leo if I do I see Maya and Kai and…" the tears welled up in her sad eyes and he reached over and touched her cheek.

"You know that what happened to them was no more your fault than it was mine?"  Leo said and she nodded."  Then you know Kai and Maya would never want you to kill yourself like this."  

He was right, she knew that after all how many times had Maya come to her workstation when she was doing over time and dragged her out?  The memory made a sorrowful smile touch her lips.

"Now you need to eat."  Leo said sliding a fork into her hand as if to prod her into eating.

"And I thought Kai was bad."  Kendrix mumbled looking down at the food on her plate. 

"Hey if someone didn't remind you you'd completely forget there was a world outside of this place."  Leo teased removing the lid from her tea. She was mildly amused when he added a single packet of artificial sweetener.

"I guess I do get a little wrapped up in my work."  She admitted with a little grin. 

"We all do."  He shrugged remembering how he'd been after her sacrifice. He'd dove into defeating Trakeena and her forces.  He'd been so angry, it had been with the help of mike and Karone that he'd come through it.  Karone had helped him see that life had to go on; that getting himself killed fighting the enemy wouldn't bring Kendrix back.  Mike had just been there, forcing to rest and just being himself.  

"I guess."  She replied taking a bite of the sinthitron version of chicken stir-fry. Her expression was laughable but he knew how much she loved this stuff.  

"Not like mom used to make?"  He asked with a wink and his wife giggled, smiling at him she began to eat in earnest.

"Leo?"  

'Hmm?"  

"Do you know how much I love you?"  She asked, a soft smile touching her lips.

"As much as I love you?"  

"More."  She then kissed him, forgetting all about work, her food or anything else.  

***  

The Light raider:

The medical bay was silent as Ryan sat there, watching her sleep.  It was amusing, even hooked up to a heart monitor Hollie still looked like herself.  True she more resembled his little sister.  Yes, she looked as Hollie had back in the hospital after the fire.

Was it true that all women who were so courageous and strong could be so fragile?  Gees what was he thinking?  She was a friend, sort of, not his girlfriend.  

Then what was with that dream earlier? Man he was getting more and more out there.  

Hollie was not his girlfriend.  Hell he did not want or need one.  

"You know if you take a picture it will last longer."  The voice muttered and Ryan jumped slightly.  

"You're awake."  He heard himself saying stupidly and she rolled her eyes.  That had to be a good sign he thought to himself.  

"Well I do open my eyes when that happens."  

"And it's good to see that lump didn't effect your tongue."  He smiled at her.  

"What time is it anyway?"  She asked when she moved her arm and didn't find her watch.  

"About three."  He said and waited for her to go off.  Sometimes she could be so predictable.  

"Oh gees…"  She muttered forcing herself onto her elbows.  

"Woe, your not going anywhere.  You've got a nasty bump and…" he began but almost laughed when she growled at him.  

"I am sick of laying down I want to go and that beeping is really annoying."  She practically winded. 

 "Well…"  Ryan glanced around the room thoughtfully.  He knew a place that would be peaceful.  Sarah would kill him.  But he could understand Hollie's annoyance to this set up.  He'd been there himself.  "I know a place where you can relax."  

"You do?"  Hollie asked desperation replacing the annoyance in her green eyes.  

"Yeah."  He said and for a minute he felt as if he was falling, spinning into those big emerald eyes.  

"Where?"  She asked wondering where he could be thinking of.  If it was his quarters she couldn't do that.  She didn't want their friends getting the wrong idea about them.  

"You trust me?"  He asked and brought her back to the situation and she bit her lower lip a second before nodding.  

"Yes."  

***  

What do you think?  Hope it wasn't' too confusing.  I know it might be a pain, but if you have time I'd appreciate a few reviews.  


	11. Turning circles

Chapter 10 Turning Circles

Light raider:

It wasn't long before Hollie found them on the Simudeck, or rather on a beach, one she'd seen before.

"Mariner Bay?"  She asked looking up to Ryan from the cradle of his arms.

"Yeah, I came here a lot after I decided to stay."  He explained as he moved forward to where a white blanket was spread.

"I didn't know that." Hollie murmured as he lowered her to sit on the blanket.    "I'd have thought your father would have kept you under lock and key." she admitted.  

"Maybe if I'd let him but I've never liked taking orders."  Ryan said shrugging as he sat down on the mantle.

"Yeah growing up with…"  Hollie blushed when she realized what she'd been about to say.  God, how could she be so thoughtless?

"Demons," he said amused slightly by her attempt to say the right things.  "You can say it."

"Oh."  Hollie didn't know what else to say to that, after all how often did she stick her foot in it with him?

"What? The daredevil blushing?"  Ryan heard himself teasing; man she was pretty when she did that.

"It's the concussion" she muttered looking out at the water.  Soft white breakers were lapping at the shore several yards away and she felt at peace.  Even with what had just happened she felt ok about it all.

 "Hollie?"  Ryan asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Hmm?"  She asked and he glanced out to sea as well.

"What was it like?"  He inquired almost hesitantly, as if afraid to ask.  "Growing up feeling guilty for something you couldn't change?"

"I…"  She felt sick at the question.  She'd not had nightmares in the medical bay but she didn't want to chance it now.

"Hollie you have that same look Dana used to have."  He said n an easy tone, one she'd rarely ever heard from him.  It was odd, but for some reason, here, like this Ryan was not who he'd been.  No, he was someone somehow more reachable.  

"Back when I first came back."

"Dana?"  She asked a little surprised he'd mention her like that.  It was as if they were all equal.  Talk about a change from when they'd left earth, she thought to herself.

"When I first came back I learned that Dana had thought for years that if she'd not been there that night I'd still be alive."  Ryan admitted and Hollie felt a shiver go through her.  It was that same feeling she got when she was over tired, when she was dreaming and when she thought too much about it.

"But I thought…"  She began as he glanced up at the cloudless azure sky.

"There was no way dad could have saved me. Just as there was no way your parents would have survived the battle when you were little."  Ryan explained and she felt sick at just the thoughts, who felt sick at just the thoughts, was he actually saying this?  Didn't he know? Didn't he understand?

"Why are you bringing this up now?"  She demanded attempting to jump to her feet.

"Hollie you could have died today, think about it, you had a nasty lump on the head if it had been worse you might never have woken up."  He said catching her when she swayed slightly.

"Ryan, I did.  I survived it."  Hollie said sighing just wanting him to drop this.  "Like I survive everything."

"And yet you're still locked inside."  He murmured sadly and she met those sorrowful silver eyes, she was much more used to seeing flashing at her in anger.

"It's my life Ryan.  I live it my way."  She murmured feeling a little sleepy and that only had her sitting up, if a little drunkenly.

"Hollie?"  Ryan asked frowning over at her now drawn face.

"I need to move."  She said over a yawn.

"Hollie you need rest."  He said, heavens, had he made a mistake by brining her out of the medical bay?

"No, not now, I don't want to.  I'll be fine if I can just move around a little." the red head argued attempting to get up.

"Hollie you…" he began, why was she so determined?  But then he remembered their talk about nightmares. That was it; she was still unwilling to deal with them.

"Damn it Ryan I liked you better yelling at me!"  She threw her hands up into the air.

Ryan sat there, he knew that trust would be key for the rest of this mission but Hollie was a hard one.  Too he really did want to know about this girl, this woman.  Slowly a memory hit him.

"Dana do you remember when I first came back and the nightmares started up?" Ryun asked and she nodded.  He'd never been able to forget that.

"Yeah, I heard you crying in the hall."

"What did you do?" He asked and he watched her thinking.

"I put my old sleeping bag on the floor by your bed."

"Yes, even without saying a word you knew and showed you cared."

"You've done the same Ryan, more times than..."she began but he cut her off.

"That's not the point, Dana, what is is that some times it's not what you say but what you do."

***

"Just..."  She took another step and then was in the doorway.  Dana could see the light   coming from the back of the room and Dana didn't know if she could get back down the hall now if she had to.  For some reason her stomach hurt and she had a feeling she should sit down.  Still she was going to look in on her husband and see if he needed anything.

***

The sound of heavy panting had Carter looking up from his computer screen.  The sight that met his eyes robbing him of his breath.  

There in the doorway stood his wife, her blonde hair matted to her head, her face ashen...

"Dana!"  He was on his feet and catching the trey as she swayed.  "Dana what are you doing up?  You should be..."But just ten she yelped and there was a sound like something trickling out of a cup.

"Carter?" She asked confused, god her belly hurt.

"Dana just hang on come on."  He was picking her up even as she began to sob.

"Carter, it hurts…"

"I know baby just hold on."  He knew what was happening, knew she was in too much pain to recognize it.   

***

Light raider:

"Tell you what," Ryan began glancing out to see a moment, hoping this would work.  He didn't know why but he had a feeling this was important.  "We can walk if you tell me about what happened."

"Ryan if I do I'll never sleep."  Hollie said looking at her hands, god she had enough on her hands let alone that too.  What would he think when he did hear it?  True he said it wasn't her fault but if he heard the truth…

"Not true, remember the way you slept yesterday?"  Ryan said and Hollie nodded not understanding.   "Well if I'm right whenever you sleep with me you won't have nightmares."

"What? that's crazy."  She said looking at his face, he looked serious.

"Not really, that's what happens to my sister and Captain Grayson."  Ryan admitted and her eyes went thoughtful.

"Really?"  She heard herself asking.

"Yeah anyway what do you say?" Ryan asked and she thought about it for another minute.

"I…"  She looked at the sand and felt the graininess again.  "Alright."

"Come on."  Ryan said and he was on his feet, her arm about his shoulders, his about her middle as they began to walk.

"We were going to the zoo.  I'd never been to a zoo."  She said thinking back, in all truth she'd not gone since either.  She just couldn't bare to.  "We never made it."

Hollie held tight to her mommy's hand, she couldn't believe it; they were really going to the zoo.  The six year old was practically jumping out of her shoes.

"Mommy can we see the panda?"  She asked in her high sing song voice as they crossed the street.

"We'll see honey." Colleen marsh replied smiling down at her little girl.

The sound of the screams had the pedestrians scattering, screaming and all out panicking even before they saw the monster.

"There was so much noise, so much pushing and shoving."  Hollie murmured and even as she and Ryan walked along the nearly deserted beach she could still feel the pain when someone shoved her mommy out of the way and she herself hit her shoulder off of a parking meter.

Ryan felt Hollie shuddering.  He didn't say anything, not wanting her to stop.  He could hear the force it was taking her to tell the tale and he wanted to make sure she got it all out in the open.  Still he pulled her a little tighter against his side.

"I knew about monster attacks, I'd seen them on the news, the third grade class at my school had even been kidnapped once on a field-trip.  I'd never been in one though…"

She was so scared, where was her daddy?  She could feel her mommy's hand but where was he?

"Daddy!"

"I'm here Honey!" Called   peter marsh as he fought to reach his daughter even as the ground began to shake.

"We have to hurry!"  HER MOMMY WAS SHOUTING AND Hollie was scared, she couldn't get eaten.

"Peter up there!"  Hollie heard her mommy shouting and they were just shoving Hollie into an alley when her mommy screamed and then Hollie watched as a car landed on her mommy.

"No!!!"

The arms were tight about her and Hollie realized only after she'd been crying for sometime that they were no longer walking but sitting in the sand.  Ryan's arms were she looked up at Ryan but his eyes were closed and he looked pale, as white as a sheet.

"Ryan?"  Tight about her.

"Hollie…" he breathed and as their eyes met she saw pain and regret, and what was that self loathing?

"Ryan what is it?" She asked him softly, reaching up to touch her cheek

"I've been the monster."  He said and his voice was horse.  As He muttered the words.

"What?" Ollie asked quietly brushing back a stray blond lock of his hair.  

"When I was with the demons…"

"Ryan…" she'd known of what he'd done, seen the tapes and yet it had never struck her how it could be for the other side.  Sure she'd lost her parents but Ryan…

"What about your father?" He asked at last.  

"My dad?"  She asked confused.

"Yeah," he asked pulling away slightly.  "What happened to him?"

"Ryan I don't want to…"She turned her face away.  Hadn't she said enough for one day?

"Hollie," he gently turned her back to face him, meeting her eyes steadily.  "I've done things like that, I've hurt people.  God Hollie if you'd lived in mariner bay…" he looked away.

"Ryan I didn't."  She said and he closed his eyes tightly.

"Please what happened?"

"My father didn't see what happened to mom at first."

"Hollie you have to run down the ally as fast as you can, run until you can't run anymore ok?"

"But daddy what about…" there were tears stinging her eyes, what was he gonna do?

Just then there was a sound of flesh hitting flesh and she moved to look passed her daddy.

"Daddy the power rangers…"

"Hollie no you have to go and keep…"

"But it was too late, Goldar had seen me and I don't know, I guess he wanted to use me as bate…"

"Your father tried to stop him."  Ryan said grimly and he was the one once more brushing the hair from her eyes.  

"Yes."  Hollie gazed at Ryan eyes intense.  "Now do you understand?"

"I understand that what happened to you," he traced her nose with a finger.  "What I did, both are why we're here now."  He said and Hollie frowned up at him.

"Ryan?"  She asked and he didn't say a word, leaning down, brushing her lips with his. She felt something odd in this kiss.  It was not what most kisses felt like, there was something sweet and yet untamed, something that she felt and returned.

***

Neoaquabase, earth:

"I'm sorry Captain you'll have to wait out here."  Marie said as she pulled her boss from the delivery room even as the doctor inside prepped for an emergency exam.

"What's going on?" Kim asked joining them.

"It looks like There are going to be complications."  Marie explained as carter was too bewildered and down right terrified to think.  His wife might lose the babies and he might lose all three of them…

TBC  

***  


	12. Lives in the Balance

Chapter 12 Lives in the Balance

Carter paced, he couldn't believe this was happening, not after all they'd come through to be together.  It had already been over eighteen hours and there was no word.  He wanted to slam into the room and yell at the doctor, to demand he make this stop, to give him his wife and babies and quit driving him crazy.  

God, he couldn't lose his Dana.  It was funny many

men would have to wonder who they'd save in a situation where it was mother or child and yet carter knew.  Of coarse it would be his wife.  They could have other children but with out her…

"Sir why don't you have a seat, pacing a whole into the floor won't help doc now."  Brent said and Carter glared at the boy.

"It won't hurt them either."  He shot back in adjitation and once more began to stalk the floor.

"I'll go find out what's going on."  Marie announced getting up from where she'd been sitting with Brian.The two were engaged and so wheever they were not kicking sar butts they were together.  

the one time red lightspeed ranger did stop pacing the moment the brunette entered the makeshift operating room.  In truth he couldn't even breathe.

"Sir I've raised the lightraider."  Angela said coming into the medical area, com link in hand.

"I don't have time to…"  Carter began but he knew Ryan was Dana's brother and he should know what was going on.  Taking the headset he waited.

***

Light raider:

"Incoming message."  The voice woke Ryan from the sleep he'd fallen into but as he heard Della's animated voice he was sitting up and calling to end the program while he moved to wake Hollie The red head looked wiped out, her curls all about her but this was important and he might need her.

***

Hollie woke to the gentle shaking and found Ryan there, and then he was talking.

"The base is on the com."

"Ok, um…" she tried to make her limbs work, man she was groggy.  Then they were teleporting to the bridge to find Carter already on screen.

"Carter?"Ryan nodded to his brother-in-law.  

"Ryan I know things are crazy out there but I thought you might want to know Dana's gone into labor."

"Already?"  Ryan felt alarm go through him, she wasn't due for another week or two was she?

"Yes and there's…"  Carter paused as if trying to make himself tell the next.  "There's been complications."

"What do you mean complications?"  Ryan asked his insides freezing at the words.

"I don't know for sure but I think their going to do an emergency  C-section."

"Ok so what…?"  Ryan was asking even as Hollie was  taking charge, pushing the ruby starspeed ranger  into a seat.  She turned back to Carter.

"When did it start?"  She asked bluntly.

"About eighteen hours ago."

"Alright and what else have the doctor's said?"  Before he could reply there was a sound of more voices 

 "well…"  Ryan heard the voice and he waited while Carter moved off camera to talk to someone.  A round of cheers went up and then Carter was back saying happily.

'she's fine, the twins are being seen too, and their going to be alright."

Hollie glanced above and said a little prayer of thankfulness for this small miracle.  After all they were in the middle of a war for heavens sake, they needed all the good news they could get.  And this was certainly good news, two little ones…  A little smile lit her face at the thought.  Would she ever have kids?  She'd never really thought about it but now that she did she wanted at least two.

"And uncle Ryan you've got a niece and a nephew."  Marie was smiling.

"That's great. "  Ryan smiled and the brunette  nodded.

At that the cam was taken from them and soon a very tired looking Dana appeared holding two very small blanket wrapped bundles.  Ryan thought his little sister looked like an angel. God he missed her.

"hey mommy."Ryan smiled happily at his sister.  God, she looked incredible, glowing and yet wiped out.  

"Ryan hey."  Dana smiled out at him and for the first time in her life there were no shadows in her beautiful blue eyes.  Ryan had a feeling he'd see the look on her face more often now.  

Glancing over at Hollie he found her staring into space, a remote look on her pretty face.  What was she thinking?  Was she happy?  Was she even aware what had happened?

"So are you two getting along better?"  the pretty blonde asked bringing her brother's attention back to the new mother.

"Dana?"Ryan asked suspiciously.  what had she done?  

"What?"the little smirk on her fac3e was a give away that she had indeed done something.  

"Were you playing matchmaker?"Ryan asked mildly and she looked immediately guilty.  

"me?  I'm a mommy Ryan why would I do that?"

"Right."  Ryan muttered rolling his eyes good naturedly.  So his little sister had been the one to submit Hollie's form for this mission.  He didn't even care how that made him feel at the moment, his little sister had just had a very close call.  He was glad she was alive and well.

Hollie on the other hand heard this and frowned.  the doctor had none this?  Why? Was she trying to get away from their sparks?  Sparks? Where had that come from?  They didn't have sparks did they?  But that kiss and…

"hey you guys, what's going on."

"hey Heath thought you'd be resting."Hollie said and the sapphire starspeed ranger shrugged.  

"Was but heard the call for a com link   transmission."

"Oh it's no big, doc just had the baby."Hollie grinned.  

"you're kidding, what was it?"Heath  asked smiling. 

"they are a boy and a girl, William Ethan Grayson," Dana spoke up still on the com cam. "And Rana Lillian Grayson."  The doctor smiled.

"Oh they are so cute."  Sarah called coming on to the bridge with Devon right behind her.

"yeah they sure are."  Hollie smiled and Ryan caught sight of it and was smiling too.  Why was it he'd not noticed how her emerald eyes could sparkle?  

Gees what was he thinking?   She was the gold ranger, not a girl he was chasing, not that he'd ever chased any girls.

"Incoming message from astro megaship mark 2!"  Della announced and Ryan was moving even as Hollie excepted it. The screen split and Mike Corbett appeared.

"What's happening?"  Ryan asked the ex-magna defender who shrugged.

"nothing big I just wanted to let you know we've just set down on KO-35.

"good, by the way tell Kendrix and Leo that Dana had the twins."  Ryan said remembering how Kendrix had become friends.

"That's great I will."  Mike nodded.

"make sure to tell them she had a boy and girl, William and Rana."  Hollie added and Mike nodded before signing off.

"Ryan?"  Dana asked now that she was back to full screen.

"We're here.  We were just checking in with the astro megaship mark 2."  Ryan explained the brief silence.

"How are they all doing?"  the exhausted blonde asked resting her daughter back in her incubator.

  "alright, they just got to KO-35."Ryan replied easily.  

"Good I'll tell Carter."  Dana flashed her brother a quick smile before glancing back so she could put her son down to rest as well.

"thanks sis.'  Ryan smiled.

"Sure, talk to you later big brother."  Dana said and the signal faded.

TBC

***

I hope you liked this chapter.  It was just kicking around in my head.  If I'd not been blocked I'd probably have added it to the last chapter but then

that one wouldn't have been a cliff hanger.  *shrugs* So anyway Reviews are welcome.  I'm not sure it this is moving too slow.


	13. Unseen Danger

Chapter 13 an unseen Danger

Light raider: 

Sarah frowned as the communication faded.  What was Hollie Doing out of the medical bay?  When had she come around?

"Hollie, I want to check..."the woman began.  

"Sorry General I'm going to go shower and change my cloths." Ollie told her.  

"Hollie, you had a serious head injury." Sarah reminded her.  

"Sarah I'm ok, I just need to get moving." the red head shrugged that off.  She felt perfectly fine, had since she and Ryan had…  And what would they do about that?  Had it just been a momentary thing? 

"She's fine," Ryan put in helpfully and Sarah glanced at their leader. He looked serious and she knew that Ryan of all people wouldn't let her out of the

medical bay if she was not fine.

"Fine, but if there's any pain or backlash call."

"Will do."  The red head saluted and headed out.

"I'm off too."  Heath said heading for his quarters.  Although He'd gotten some rest he still looked bushed.  Sarah sighed and glanced at Devon.

"I suppose your all better too?"

"I am but you need food" The loner said in an unusual Gesture of thoughtfulness as he took her arm and led her from the Bridge.

Ryan wondered if they'd all gone a little mad.  After all, their toughest nut was taking care of the nurse.  Then again he'd lost it too.  What was he doing?

With Hollie.  She was his fellow ranger not some girl.  Not that He just went after any girl but he'd not even had to think about it, kissing her out of the blue.   

Ok, he needed a shower."  Ryan thought to himself as he to left the bridge. 

***  

neoAquabase, Earth: 

the med bay was silent as Carter sat beside the bed.  His wife and twins were resting peacefully and Joel had taken over command for a while so he could be where he was needed.  

Funny he mused, of all of the rangers Joel had always seemed the cockiest and most irresponsible but since he had gotten married to Angela all that had changed.  It was like Dana; since they'd gotten married she'd stopped spending so much time working.  so had he and they spent every spare minute together, even in the midst of the war?  

Carter thought of his brother-in-law, would Ryan settle into married life when he and Hollie hooked up?  That was another thing, since he himself had gotten settled he'd come to think that marriage might be just the ticket for the other man.  It might do him some good to have a little wife sitting at home at the end of the day.  But knowing Hollie she'd be sky diving instead of cooking.  the thing was she was just perfect for him.  She'd keep Ryan from getting too sedate.  

His own wife was anything but, true Dana was a perfect lady but she could cut loose with the best of them.  Carter's thoughts went to the last date they'd gone on.  Instead of going to a movie and dinner or to a concert Dana had dragged him to a truck pull.  It was one of those things he'd loved growing up.  He'd only mentioned it to her once but she'd remembered.  the really cute thing had been she'd acted like any one else there despite the fact that she'd been seven months pregnant and feeling about as attractive as a watermelon.  

The truth that he'd nearly lost her today hit him again and he shifted forward in the seat so he could take her hand in his.  God, he thought, it was so fragile, so dainty and yet so capable.  He'd have died today if he'd lost her, she was his everything.  Now as he gazed at her fingers he could remember the way they felt pressed against his cheek, the way they poured her morning tea and how they tickled to get whatever she wanted.  

That last thought turned his mind to the memory of their first kiss, their first real moments of truth.  Had it not even been a year ago?  Had it only taken 18 hours for her nearly to die today?    

"Captain Grayson that looks like a serious thought.'  the voice said and his eyes went to her face, her blue eyes were open, heavy lidded but open.  

"well Mrs. Grayson I was just thinking how close today was."  He told her softly as he gently brushed some hair from her pretty face.  "I nearly lost one of the only things that matter to me."  

"you didn't, I'm right here.'  She pointed out gently giving his hand a gentle squeeze.  

"No I didn't."  He agreed adding.  "but if you ever scare me like that…"  

"Carter, it wasn't' a burning building, I had our babies."  She pointed out.  

"Yes but Dana you almost didn't…"  

"Carter, I love you and I will always be right...," he pointed to his heart.  ""Here, no matter what happens."  

"Promise?"  

"Promise."  She replied with a little smile then frowned.  "Carter you should have gone to bed.  that chair is not comfortable.'  

"Dana after today do you think I'd honestly go anywhere?"  

"No, but…"  

"Just go back to sleep before…"  

The sound of the babies crying had Dana smiling.  

"Feeding time."  She told him and Carter nodded rising to fetch his infants for what was only their second feeding.  

***  

Light raider: 

Sarah sat in the galley watching Devon as he moved to the sinthitron. He'd been so ill only a short time ago but now he was moving as if nothing had happened.  It was probably thanks to the power but it was good either way.  She'd hate to think of him so ill after all else he'd obviously been through.

It was funny; the dark haired young woman had never seen the sadness beyond the ice of his distant gaze.  Now though it was obvious that Devon must have Been hurt, very tortured by whatever had caused his nightmare.  Sarah would wager it was some sort of abuse, as an Rn she'd seen her share of cases like that.  Sarah wished she could ask him about it but she had a feeling he'd either evade or shut down.  

That was why when he sat the plate of ham and sweet potatoes before her Sarah simply thanked him and began to eat.

"You know you should have asked for help sooner."  Devon said when she'd made it half way through her meal.

"Hmm?"  She glanced up at him and found his solemn eyes on her.  For the second time she saw something more than boredom.  There was a concern.  Was that for her?  He'd just been so...

"You take too much on yourself."  He said then and she lifted a sable brow.  

"I'm a trained nurse."  She reminded him.

"Not just earlier.  Sarah when you were training you never asked for help, even when you needed it." Devon explained and that surprised her, he'd noticed?  

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" Sarah shot back then unsure how else t handle that.  

"I can handle things." He shrugged.   

"Like you handle those dreams?"  She wanted to say but he was talking to her and that was good so she didn't say what she was thinking, instead shrugging.

"We do what has to be done."

"Yeah."  Devon wondered what she was thinking, he could see there was much more on Sarah's mind but he didn't know just what.  "So you going back to sleep or what?"

"I thought I'd go work this off."  She said indicating the nearly empty plate before her.  

"Got a better idea."  Devon said and Sarah wondered what he was up to.

"Should I be worried?"  She asked deadpan and Devon, the king loner of all loners actually cracked a smile.

"Oh my gosh it can happen!"  She jumped up doing a little dance and Devon was laughing.

"You do know your nuts right?"  He asked also unsmiling.  

"Hey I always get what I want."  She smirked.

"So doing the victory dance or painting your nails?"  The sapphire starspeed ranger called from the doorway and Sarah abruptly stopped, blushing as she returned to her seat.

"I was just stretching."  Sarah mumbled seriously.

Devon wondered if the raven haired woman was at all what she seemed.  When he'd come out of his illness she'd been sweet and gentle.  He'd expected her to be brisk and efficient.  He'd not expected to find her holding his hand at one point when she thought he'd been sleeping.  

"Yes, we have some things to do."  Devon replied seriously and as Sarah was finished with her meal he got up and took care of both of their dishes.

"You do."  Heath wanted to smile something had definitely changed between those 2 and for the better if he was correct. Man he hoped so, it would make things much easier for them all. Now for Hollie and Ryan.

***  

astro megaship mark 2: 

Kendrix was working hard with the other scientists to get the new Weapons ready and Leo was worried but as Andros said Kendrix could handle herself in that area.  After all she'd gone to school for it hadn't she?  She would have finished school to if the SAR and Somets hadn't decided to attack then.  

 Still now as he worked on updating the log aboard ship the red galaxy ranger sighed and ran a hand through his thick dark hair.  How had everything gone so wrong?  They'd been preparing for Maya's coming birthing and then pop they'd had the alien warriors attacking just as the sting Wingers had.  It had been like a nightmare, going under the cover of darkness to once more pull out their quasar sabers.  He'd hated the knowledge that his very pregnant wife had to fight along side of them, as did Maya.  After all they only could use the saber's powers.

"Hey little brother how's the log going?" Mike asked and Leo glanced up at him.  The last few months had taken their toll on him too.  The magna-defender looked worn out, his dark eyes looking shadowed and almost defeated, his hair messy.  Gone were the days of perfect big brother.  But then Leo knew losing his wife had added ten fold to everything else.  

"Going.  Where's Karone?"  Leo asked glancing around.  Since the attack Mike and the Karovian and their friends wife had become Mike's shadow.  But then both had lost their spouses and so now seemed to be drawing strength from one another.  

"With Kendrix and the others working on the weapons." Mike replied pulling up a chair.  

"Good we have to do this, have to end it before we lose anyone else." Leo said wearily.  

"Hey we got some good news."  Mike told his brother as he then got up again to go get some coffee from the pot in the corner.  

"What's that?"   The crimson clad young man asked as his brother poured a second steaming mug of the brew.  

"Dana had the baby."  

"She did?  That's great, what was it?"  Leo asked as the other man retook his seat again.  

"Twins actually."  Mike smiled taking a sip of the bitter black coffee.   "A boy, William Ethan and Lillian."  

"Well at least something good came out of this hell."  Leo muttered   frowning as he thought of the time that had passed in the time they'd been there.  "So how are the repairs going?"

"Alright we should be ready when the fleet is." Mike admitted and Leo nodded.  

"Good."

***  

Light raider: 

Hollie was towel drying her long red curls, her green eyes unfocused as she thought about earlier.  Had she and Ryan really done that? Had they truly kissed? Had they spent that much time together?  

Gees what was going on with them?  Since they'd left earth things had been so nuts.  And it was not just proximity.  She'd realized it when he'd told her about Dr. Grayson's dreams and the solution. To think Ryan was her nightlight.  It was crazy...  When the knock sounded on her door.  Frowning she turned calling.

"Who is it?"

"Ryan!" the familiar deep voice called.  Deep 

"I'm a little um..."  She looked down at her robe.  "In the middle of getting dressed!"

"Well..."  The ship was rocked and Hollie was running for the door even as it opened and Ryan was there.

"What's happening?"  Ryan called and Della seemed to take a moment before replying.  

"sar fighters!"  The voice of Devon came over the com.  

"go code gold!"  The ruby starspeed ranger shouted and Hollie was right behind him as they raced for the lift and the bridge.  They didn't take the lift though instead he teleported the both of them.  

"How bad?"  Hollie asked Sarah who was monitoring the current situation.  

"air to surface missiles."  the opal starspeed ranger replied even as Devon hit the control to launch them.  

"Damages?"  

"None, we must be lucky today."  Devon called and then he was preparing to take evasive maneuvers.  

"Wait, Dana, send a t-bomb to the beach on the other side of the planet."  

"right. "  The opal starspeed ranger was hitting her buttons even as Hollie armed herself to the teeth.  

"Hollie?"  Devon asked glancing at the gold ranger.  

"Don't send the bomb, I'm taking the jammer."  Hollie moved from behind her usual station.  

"What?"  Ryan asked confused.  

"Apparently they've got an energy reading on us, so if I can divert a few of those puppies."  

"It's too dangerous."  Ryan strode to her catching her arm in a firm grip.  

"It's my job." She said glancing back at him.  "I'll meet you after their destroyed."  

"I'm with you."  Heath said coming around his control panel even as Hollie shook her.   

"you guys need at least four to run the ship."  Hollie reasoned.  

"Della can."  Ryan reminded her firmly.  He knew she could do this but it was dangerous and… God what was he thinking?  She was one of them a ranger.  what happened didn't change that.  Her plan was even sound, there would have been a time he would have done it himself.  

"Damn it Ryan I can do this just…"  His hot mouth crushed hers in a fast hard kiss.  

"Come back safe."  He ordered gruffly and she shot him a cocky grin.  

"Always."  She called over her shoulder before teleporting out.  

TBC  

***  

And there you have it the next installment of my little endeavor.  What did you think?  Did it explain the time for the last chapter?  

Either way I'd love reviews.  They really do let me know if I'm on the right track.  Also as always I'm open for suggestions.  


	14. 11

Chapter 14 Coming together PT. 1

It begins

Oron blue:

Hollie adjusted her perch on the jet jammer as she fine-tuned the pocket rocket launcher and then checked the new weapons that Devon and Mrs. Rawlings added to the mini-cruiser.  She hoped she was ready for this even as she adjusted her fingers to take on the SAR fighters.  True she was going to distract them but too she would cripple as many as she possibly could.  Just because she couldn't kill them didn't mean she couldn't help her side along a little here and there.  

"Ready?"  Sarah called over her communicator.  

"Ready when you are."  Hollie told her and the launch was fast, like rocketing.  The difference was she went sideways instead of up.  Then Hollie was rising, keeping her head low as she came up head on with the first cruiser.  She had a nasty little smirk on her face as the gold starspeed ranger came within inches of it before the SAR rolled and came up behind her.  Having been expecting this she had spun and was firing even as the fighter began to fire back at her.  

The ship was tough but she was very determined and soon the SAR fighter was crashing to the ground.  True she couldn't destroy either the ship or it's pilot but she did disable it.  

"Hey Devon got an idea for you."  Hollie called over her communicator.  

"What's that red?"  The onyx starspeed ranger called back from the ship.  

***  

Neoaquabase, Earth:

"We've just received word from Andros."  Brian said as he entered Carter's office.  

"What's happening?"  The Captain asked the red lightspeed ranger who looked about as tired as he felt.  

"Their bringing the first shipment back. "  Brian said standing at attention before his commander's desk.  

"Thank heavens."  Carter said running a weary hand over his face.  He'd not slept, not even after Dana had drifted off.  He'd stayed with her and then he'd come here when the doctor checked her over again.  Now all he wanted was this over so he could sleep for a week with his wife and twins.  Still he knew this was important.  

"Their expected ETA is six hours."  The red lightspeed ranger reported and Carter nodded.  

"Good."  

"Sir?" Brian began hesitantly and Carter gave him an encouraging nod to continue.  "You haven't slept in hours and since things are pretty much stable shouldn't you go rest?"  The younger man asked and Carter thought how much this man was like himself.  He knew Brian was right; he didn't have to sit here.  If anything happened they could just alert him and Joel was on duty so…  

"Actually that's a good idea.  Alert me if…"  

"Done."  Brian cut him off even as Carter got to his feet following the younger man from the room.  

***  

Oron Blue:

"Do you have it in range?" Hollie asked over her com as she provided as much distraction as she could for the Light raider.  

"In bay now.  Precede with faze 2."  Devon answered and Hollie was all too happy to do so.  She loved the rush she got from this stuff.  

Hollie went after the armed SAR on the ground and as she fought, hand to hand she found he was good but he had one weakness, he couldn't see sideways.  His eyes could only see straight ahead.   

"Hey guys?" Hollie called over her communicator.  

"Yeah?"  The opal starspeed ranger asked on the other end of the transmission.  

"You know these guys can't see on their side's right?"  

"Hollie what are you…"  Hollie didn't hear the rest of Sarah's question as she was ducking a blast.  

"Their freaking blind sided!"  The redhead shouted as she felt the fire erupt in her arm.  

"Hollie get your butt out of there!"  Ryan shouted and she cursed dodging another blow.  Didn't her boss have better things to do than watch her?  

"I'm a bit busy right now Ryan!"  Hollie shouted and she used her helmet controller to scan the area.  She noted the drop-off up ahead and knew she just had to get the SAR to follower her and she could at least lose him long enough to get out of there.  Thank goodness she'd studied the area just before leaving the ship.  The sand would also clog some of the sar's armour.  Maybe that would hinder him a bit.  

"Too bad it's too dangerous!"  Ryan shouted back even as she was racing head on for the drop off.  

"That's why you gotta get that ship outta here!"  She shouted as she raced on dodging blasts from the SAR.  

"Hollie…"  This time it was Heath on the com, he sounded uncertain.  

"Go!"  She shouted and saw the two ships coming after them she had to keep going but still she fired a missile at one of them, and to her shock it exploded.  Not thinking Hollie raced on even as the other ship exploded.  

***

Light Raider:

Devon stood back, he could fly that puppy, it was a simply affair, much like one of their zords but suited for space travel.  He wondered if maybe Hollie was right, he could fix her up and…" he felt the ship shaking with the nearing fire.  He knew they'd have to move.  He said a quick prayer, one of his first in years that Hollie would be ok and went to work on the fighter.  

***  

Light raider:

Ryan just stood there watching as on the main screen a ship blasted the two SAR fighters to dust.  The ruby starspeed ranger didn't know what had happened but he wasn't going to question it.  His attention went to Sarah.  

"Try and get Hollie back on the link."  

"I have her on viewing."  Sarah called even as another channel beeped and there stood a figure none of them had ever seen.   

"Greetings rangers."  

"Who…?"  Heath asked and Ryan rubbed at his temple.  

"I don't know."  

I am called the phantom ranger.  I was sent by the red galaxy ranger to see if I could assist you here."  The form said and then before anyone could speak there was a yelp.  All attention on the bridge of the Light raider went to Sarah who was still watching the scene on her mini-viewer.  At the look on her face Ryan's heart dropped.  

"Sarah what is it?"  He asked moving over to her, temporarily forgetting the SAR and the ranger on; the main viewer.  

"Hollie, Hollie can you hear me?"  She was asking but there was no reply.  

"I don't understand."  Ryan said and so Sarah replayed the last five minutes at  high speed.  He watched Hollie reaching the cliff like drop and saw her disappear over the edge and then the transmission cut off.  

"What the…"  

It was from her morpher and from what I gather…"  Sarah didn't go on, she didn't have to they all knew the obvious conclusion, she'd gone over the edge. .  

"Hollie!"  Ryan said into his own communicator and waited preying she was alright that it had merely been a breakdown that had her camera malfunctioning.  

To Be Continued  

***  

*wipes brow* another successful chapter finished.  Now comes your part.  Please review and let me know what you think about it.  

Also, I may just write a third story to this series if enough people are interested in another tale in their AU.  Let me know if you think I should and if you have any ideas although I may just have a few I'm still open to suggestions.  

Dana Grayson 


	15. coming together 2

Chapter 15 Coming together PT. 2

Complications 

Light raider: 

The bridge was almost dead calm as they waited for a reply from their comrade.   But there was only dead air.  

"Scan the area for signs of life."  Ryan barked but Sarah   had it done.  

"I do hate to interrupt rangers but I may have what you're looking for."  The voice said and Ryan's head snapped up to where the phantom stood on the view screen.  They all saw then the red head just beyond the phantom ranger's shoulder.  She looked perfectly fine but Ryan wasn't happy.  He didn't know what had happened but he knew he didn't like it.  

 "Dam it Hollie do you have to scare us like that?" The ruby starspeed ranger demanded but no one else on the bridge of the Light Raider spoke.  No, his question was enough, for all knew now by his angry and relieved face what he'd been thinking.  

"Hey I got that sar off my back."  She shot back defensively. 

God, Ryan had never felt so ill, not even when he'd been afraid for his little sister.  He wanted to make her come back, to kiss her breathless and then throttle her for scaring him like that.  It never struck him just how possessive he was acting; he'd just been so scared.   

It's nice to see you missed me."  She said her eyes still glittering.  

"So mind coming back here so you can tell us what happened?"  Sarah asked into the silence that suddenly fell.  

"Well depends am I going to get grounded?"  Hollie asked in a child like tone.  

"Just get over here red."  Ryan muttered and Hollie rolled her eyes.  

"Some things never change."  Hollie muttered and Heath had to hide his smile.  Oh yes they were definitely a real match.  

"We do need to speak."  Cassie spoke up bringing their attention back to the pink clad young woman with their teammate.  

"You could come aboard."  Ryan said and the phantom ranger nodded.  

The ship should fit in your docking bay."  The phantom ranger nodded in acceptance of Ryan's suggestion.  

"Right I'm opening the bay doors now."  Heath informed him.  Usually that was Devon's job but he was working on the SAR fighter so Heath took the initiative.  

***  

Headquarters, KO-35:

His temporary quarters were silent as Mike sat on the bunk.  He kept trying to figure out what had happened today.  Not that things hadn't been nuts enough but he'd what had made him do it?  

"Well?"  Mike asked Karone as he'd entered the R&D section.  

"The first blasters are ready and Kendrix and Damon are installing the lasers on the zords."  The one time princess of evil had told him happily.  

"Good the Karovian fighters are ready to go when you are."  Mike replied.  

"That's what my brother said.  We're going to take the first load of weapons back to earth in about an hour."  Karone informed him as she moved to a station and typed in some information on a data recorder.  

"We?"  Mike asked and he wondered how she could look so together.  

"Andros and the astro rangers."  Karone informed him and he felt a pang.  This girl who was like a little sister TO HIM.  After all she'd been chosen as they had to help Mirinoi and for that she'd lost as much as he had.  Hell in the same battle they'd lost their spouses and their dreams for the future.  

"In that case have you eaten?"  The magna-defender asked.  

"No but there really isn't time.  I still have to make sure the fragment grenades are safely loaded."  The second pink galaxy ranger told him.  

"Why don't you let Cassie or Zhane do it?"  Mike asked as he scratched the back of his neck.  She was too thin, had she been eating?  

"Their prepping the ship."  She said braking into his thoughts.

"Tell you what I'll help that way you can still have time to grab something."  Mike offered glancing around the busy room.  

"I…" it was as if she didn't know what to say.  He could understand that.  Since he'd lost Maya he'd not given himself time to really think about it.  The magna-defender knew he couldn't or he'd never be able to move on, to do what had to be done to save the lives still salvageable.   

"You have other work to do; you can help with the mounting or with the launching."  She pointed out.  

"Karone, I know what your doing."  He said softly, taking her by the arm to lead her from the room even as he radioed his little brother.  "Leo can you sent someone up to secure the grenades?"  

"Sure thing is something wrong with Karone?"  The red galaxy ranger asked worriedly.  That almost made Mike smile; his little brother had come a long way.  Still he had a mission.  

"She needs food."  Mike replied simply.  

"Alright, Andros says he'll do it."  The younger Corbett said after a minute's silence.  

"Thanks bro."  Mike called as he moved to end transmission.  

He'd made sure that she'd eaten before leaving for earth but now he couldn't understand why he cared so much.  Why did he worry about her more than the others? Was it really because she was in a place as dark as his or because he needed to be there for someone?  

As he lay down Mike didn't know but he felt a little better just caring about Karone, not dwelling on his own heartache. 

***  

NASADA headquarters, Angel Grove, 

Kelsey looked to her husband who was again checking his watch. She'd never seen Chad so anxious.  No, the first blue lightspeed ranger was worse than a child at his birthday party.  

"Chad will you stop worrying?  They'll be here soon.' the brunette said and even as he looked to her they heard the blaster fire.  Both moved to a view screen and found the six aircrafts were blasting at something they couldn't see from where they waited.  

"Think it's them?"  

"Yep, bet the sar sent a welcome party."  Kelsey muttered sarcastically and hit a few buttons on the simple communicator the ex-yellow lightspeed ranger wore.  

"Carter its Kelsey."  

***  

Neo Aquabase.: 

The ringing of his communicator had Carter groaning but sitting up never the less.   

"Grayson here.'  

"Carter it's…"  He felt a strange feeling even as Dana stirred beside him.  

"Carter?"  She asked groggily and he mouthed that it was Kelsey.  

"Kelsey what's going on?"  He asked rubbing a weary hand through his sleep tousled hair.

"The astro team's here but I think they might be a little detained as they've been met with a little welcome party."  Came his friend's voice and Carter sighed.  It was finally coming together.  He swore after the war ended he was leaving the defense business.  He loved saving the world as much as any ranger but he was ready to be done.  

"Right, think they need help?"  He asked addressing the current situation.  

"No, Andros is talking with Chad; I think they're teleporting to the base."  The yellow lightspeed ranger replied after a moment's   silence.  

"Right thanks Kelsey."  He said and closed his eyes as the transmission ended.  

"So it's time for it to begin?"  Dana asked sitting up beside him and Carter turned to face his wife.  He needed to look at her pretty face, to remember why he was still doing this.  Yes he might have taken the job but in the last few hours when not only his life and those of the rangers were at risk.  He realized now he was tired of putting Dana and himself in danger, too there were the children.    

Maybe he'd see about leaving on the next space colony.  Wasn't there one due to leave in a few months?  

***  

Light raider: 

Thirty minutes after the transmission from the phantom ranger's ship the starspeed team sat in the galley with the two new comers.  

"So mind telling us what you did down there?"  Heath asked Hollie and she sighed, not looking at Ryan.  They hadn't spoke since she'd arrived and now she was not about to meet those angry silver eyes.  

"Before I left I saw the map and so I had an idea.  When the SAR was chasing me I did a quick scan of the area and found the cliffs.  Since I couldn't destroy him I knew I could still lose him."  

"That's the last thing on the video   feed."  Sarah nodded in understanding.   

 "But how did you get him to go over?"  Devon asked and Hollie sighed.  This was the part Ryan really wouldn't like.  

"Remember how Mrs. R. adapted the Jet speeders to fit in the back of our belts?"  

"You never learned to use them."  Heath said slowly and then as he caught sight of the ominous look on his leaders face he sighed.  That had so not been the right thing to say.  

No but after you guys tested with them Marie explained how to operate them."  

"So you decided," Ryan's voice was low and warning tinged every word.  "To try it out for the first time in a life and death situation?"  

"The way it looked to us was she had no other choice."  Cassie interjected on the gold rangers behalf.  

"Either way it's done."  Eldon AKA the phantom ranger broke in before the gold and ruby rangers could start spitting at one another.  This was not the time for them to flirt; they had a war to win.  "We came to help you and to bring you the needed new artillery."  Eldon informed them and from the folder before him he pulled out two forms, one he gave to Ryan and the other went to Devon.  "These are exactly what you have and how to install them, Kendrix and Andros came up with the methods of adapting them so they'll just work like always."  

"But the metal?"  

"The small cells you'll add to the lasers contain trace elements of it and so when you fire Trini will be discharged."  

"It will be enough to kill them?"  

"Yes the sar and their Somet counter parts are allergic to this metal so nay contact with it is deadly.  

"Good well I better get started, Heath think you could give me a hand?"  

"Sure."  The cobalt clad young man nodded and moved to leave with him.  

"Hollie we have to talk.'  Ryan began but Cassie shook her head.  

"What?"  The red clad leader asked a single brow arched in query.  

"She needs to go to the med…' 

"She's hurt?"  He asked a confused look at Hollie who seemed to be trying to hide her arm beneath the table.  Catching the move Ryan frowned and reached out and for it.  

"It's nothing."  Hollie argued but he was already grabbing for it.  

"Come on, it's back to the bay for you."  Sarah said before Ryan could get a hold of Hollie's arm.  

"It's not that bad." the gold starspeed ranger argued even as Cassie moved to help get Hollie out of the room.  

"You love her very much."  Eldon said when Ryan would have followed the women from the bridge.  The phantom ranger had been watching the red ranger's demeanor. He thought he looked rather like Andros when ever he looked at Ashley.  

Something else struck Eldon; they were more than what they seemed.  True Eldon knew the story of the ruby starspeed ranger, he'd read up on each new team as did most interplanetary rangers.  He knew that both he and the red headed gold ranger had not had the best childhoods.   He'd been driven by the same thing that had let Hollie become a ranger.  Eldon just wondered if the feelings between them would be stronger than her hidden pain and shadows.  He could see that it might be hard since Ryan didn't want Hollie to get hurt so it would be interesting to see what would happen between them.  

"She's too reckless."  

"And that scares you."  Eldon murmured and Ryan moved back to sit down.

"She's a ranger under my watch if something happens to her…"  

"Lying to yourself."  Eldon said solemnly.  "I've been where you are, I fought what I felt for Cassie for two years and I could kick myself now."  Eldon closed his eyes remembering how close his Cassie had come to death during that battle with psycho pink.  He'd heard about if only after the first pink galaxy ranger had been restored to life.  After all he'd gone into hermit state after the end of the war.  

"I've almost lost Cassie time and time again and it was hard to know she was fighting evil, knowing she could be killed but it's what we do.'  The blue haired Eltarian said quietly.  

"Damn it I don't even know if I know what that love feels like."  The red clad man ran a frustrated hand through his golden hair.  

"Tell me this, do you feel your heart leap into your throat whenever she does something you would do?  Could you breath when you watched the tape from Hollie's morpher?"  

"I don't need this."  Ryan muttered and the laugh from the door had them both turning back to face the girl in question.  

"You think I need this either?"  Hollie demanded her emerald eyes flashing with golden fire as she stood there, hands on her hips.  "I'm on a mission; kill them before they do to others what Lord Zed's monsters did to me."  She stalked across the room to the table where she'd left her morpher.  She didn't think anyone had ever made her feel as bad as Ryan's words did.  

God, he didn't need this?  Did he think she wanted these feelings?  He was an Arrogant, stubborn, Pig who thought he ruled the world.  On top of that since she'd realized during those seconds when she'd hung over the cliff that her feelings were not just attraction or friendship but love she'd felt different.  She'd figured he'd be mad but he was mad about caring?  

"You should be in the medical bay."  Ryan said dumbly wondering how much she'd heard.  He guessed it had to be most of it, after all she looked pissed.  

"Look Mitchell," She got right up in his face pointing at herself.  "I am not your concern.  I've made sure I wouldn't be anyone's since I lost them."  She jabbed her finger into his chest.  "I refuse to let anyone be responsible for me."  

  "Hollie…"  She didn't understand, she didn't have a choice and now he saw that neither did he.  

"Save it, I'm going to go help Devon and Heath."  She snapped turning on her heel.  If she didn't get out of there her upset would cut through her anger and she'd be sobbing on the floor.  He'd already hurt her he didn't need to know much.  

As he watched her go Ryan felt like a heel.  It had happened, he'd messed up their…  There what?  They had barely been friends and yet that had changed and…  He knew that Eldon was right but what could he do about that?  They were at war and both he and Hollie had so many scars.  God, Ryan just didn't know anything anymore.  

TBC

***    

And there we go another finished chapter.  Now comes your part, PLEASE r/r and let me know what you think.  


	16. Coming Together 3

Chapter 16 Coming together PT. 3

hopes and fears

The war was on, that was the thought that was going through Carter's mind as he watched the battle commencing on the screen before him in rescue ops.  It had been two days since they'd begun prepping the zords.  N own they were all fitted out and the first way of attack was underway. He thought of his one concern, his family.  He knew that Dana and the twins were resting but what if the base was destroyed like last time?  Carter didn't think he could live if his family were lost.  True he was a strong man but such is the way of love, his wife had become such a part of him that she and his children were all he cared about.  He had been thinking of sending Dana and the kids to somewhere safe but he knew if they didn't defeat the SAR there would be no where safe to hide.  

"It's coming along."  Dana said joining her husband then to take in the battle.  

'Shouldn't you be resting?"  Carter asked looking down at her and Dana shrugged.  

"I've been resting for three days I need to move around beside s the twins are fine on their own, Kelsey's with them."  

"Oh, good."  He said and when she took his hand and began to lead him from the room Carter frowned down at her.  

"Dana I should be watching things."  

"Chad's got the floor.'  The blonde smiled up at him knowingly.  It still amazed him how quick her brain could work.  When she thought of him she took care of everything.  The last time she'd come for him had his knees weak.  She'd nearly died that day with the twins.  God, if she had?  Without warning Carter pulled Dana close and kissed her hard.  

Dana didn't mind wrapping her arms about his neck and kissing him right back.  True the twins had been born three days ago but it still didn't seem real sometimes.  After all so much of their lives was this fight against the SAR.  The one time pink lightspeed ranger hoped that after this was done they could have a normal life.  She would understand if Carter wanted to stick in this world of danger and technology but it would not be easy now.  Before when they had just had themselves to think of it hadn't seemed like this but now there was so much more at stake.  

"You know what I was thinking?"  Carter asked when he lifted his head from hers.  

'Hmm?"  The blue eyed angel asked gazing up at him wistfully.  

"I think that after this is over we should get out of the business, maybe leave on one of the space colonies and try for a normal life."    Carter suggested and Dana blinked uncertain if she'd heard her husband correctly.  

"Did you just say…?"  

"I think I've had enough defense and offense."  He said adding.  "I'm not saying the world should be defenseless but there are others who can do this.  Maybe it's time to just be an everyday family, you know barbeques and preschool."]

"Thank God.'  She said and the relief in Dana's eyes had Carter smiling at her.  God how he loved her, she always did what was right for them, or sense they'd gotten married.  

***  

Light raider: 

The ship was on auto, they were heading back to the assembly destination where they'd meet up with Leo and the galaxy rangers so they could take back Mirinoi.  They'd also be joined by the Karovian squad as the Aquition rangers and the triforians were helping take back earth.  

For the moment there was only prep work to do and since Devon and Heath  were on that and Sarah  was double checking the medical bay's supplies he finally had time to himself.  

"You know some scars take longer to heal."  Cassie said taking a seat across from the ruby starspeed ranger and Ryan glanced up her.  She looked tired but somehow thoughtful.  

"You love her don't you?" The question slightly surprised him, how had this new comer seen that? With how they'd been acting since just after her arrival he'd have thought she'd thought they were acting like enemies.  

"Do you?" Cassie asked pulling Ryan from his musings and he wondered what she was thinking.  

Other than the grim look on Cassie's face there no indication of her thoughts.  "Even if you don't say it, it's obvious whenever you look at her." She said knowingly adding. "And she feels the same way about you."

Ryan wondered why it was everyone kept telling him what he was feeling.  Wasn't this his life?  Why did they all try and put in their two cents?  Wasn't that what had caused the strain between them to begin with?  

"Looks can say allot more than words." Cassie shrugged as if it was obvious.  Getting up to go grab them some coffee.  

"Like with Carter and Dana." Cassie said smiling.  "They didn't say things at first, at least that's what Kelsey, said when I did her hair a while back."  Cassie added then as if only realizing she'd gone off on a tangent she added.  "They loved each other since they'd first met and yet it took them two years to fess up."  

"Anyway, you and Hollie are good together, she's wild and you're strict.   I can see the love between you ad that you're fighting it, and yes 

Don't know what has you so scared of your feelings but I know that if there's a problem between the 2 of you you can't let it fester. Relationships that do are doomed from the start." She said and he knew it was not merely an observation.  He wondered if that had happened to this Asian young lady.  Either way he knew she was right.  The thing was how could he fix what he'd done?  He wasn't even sure she wanted him to anymore.  Hollie had been avoiding him so completely lately.  Not that he could blame her, he'd not handled Eldon's observation well.  How had she ended up there at that time anyway? 

"Sometimes things aren't so easy."  He said aloud and got up and stalked to the wall unit.  

"With love things work out." Cassie replied as someone entered the room.  

Ryan turned to find it was only her mate and knew she'd been talking about this man and another.  Perhaps she was right.  

"Just remember that scars take not only time but love to heal." Eldon said and with that he and Cassie left Ryan there with his thoughts.  

"Ryan, Come in Dam it!"  Carter fairly shouted snapping the titanium ranger's attention to his communicator.

"Mitchell here."

"What the hell are you doing?"  Carter demanded and Ryan scowled.

 "My job."  He shot back.

"Is that why your sister is standing on a ledge demorphed with a burn on her back and holding a little girl while you stand around?"  Carter growled transforming Ryan's scowl into a frown.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look up."  Carter barked and the worry masked by anger struck Ryan and he was looking.  At the top of the building Ryan could see Hollie coming out a window, then the girl heading for a drain pipe.  He could see she was unmorphed but duh, Ryan 

Had forgotten they'd not done the power passing.  Still what was she doing?  Then he saw the reason for Carter's ire and shuddered.  Both Hollie and Dana

Were seconds away from sudden death? He'd hate to be Carter, so far away and then it hit him, Hollie was moving, edging towards Dana and the child she held in her arms.  He too saw the young man coming out of a window and waiting.  Brian would be there soon.  

God, she'd been so brave, Ryan thought looking into the now cold coffee Cassie had blue ranger him.  How had he forgotten about that or how she took charge when things were going badly?  

"Ok, take her to hyper warp."  Ryan announced but Hollie shook her head.

"We can't."  When she said that all eyes but Joe's went to hers.   "We're not clear enough."

"Just do it."  Ryan ordered in annoyance.  He was in charge here.

"No."  Hollie argued looking him right in the eye.

"I gave you a…"  Ryan was cut off when he was thrown backward by a blast.

"More trouble on the rise."  Devon announced and Hollie smirked.

"Five bogies!"  Heath called and noticed Hollie was doing something on her control panel.

"Line up lasers, then when they shift fire plasma cannon!"  Ryan called to the opal starspeed ranger. He glanced at the gold starspeed ranger but she was doing something on her consol.  

"They got us in lock!"  Ryan heard Devon calling and Ryan glanced at him then at the screen and cursed.

"Not if I can help it."  Hollie muttered and typing in commands.

"Hollie damn it what are you doing!?"  Ryan shouted at the gold ranger as the ship dove.

"Taking them to school!"  Devon grinned as he adjusted their angle.

Ryan felt his lips smiled at the memory of how she'd defended her action after that little episode. It struck him that was one of the things he truly loved about Hollie; she did her thing and dealt with the consequences.  It was as he'd done back when he'd first been a ranger.  He had even gone so far as to disobey his father when the rangers needed him.  Yes, they were very much alike.   He knew what Carter's sister would say, she'd cal them kindred souls.  Ryan just thought that maybe they were both insane.  Perhaps that was why he had been so annoyed at the idea that he loved her, things would never be settled.  He'd never have a life like Carter and Dana.  It wouldn't even be like Chad and Kelsey's because they were both reckless. True he'd learned to tamp that down but he had his moments and even understood Hollie's need for retribution.  That need she had scared him, she could get herself killed and not blink, if he cared though it would kill him to lose her.  Still what choice did he have?  

***  

Astro megaship:

Sitting there on the side of the bed Leo watched his wife sleep.  He still couldn't believe she'd talked him into letting her come with them.  This would be dangerous enough for the rest of them but she was very pregnant.  He could still remember her major reason for coming.  

"If I lose you I don't want to have the baby."  Yes he knew it was selfish but he loved her too and couldn't stand the thought that if he did let her stay on KO-35 they could get attacked and she could die anyway.  Leo didn't know what to do anymore but he knew he loved Kendrix and would die to keep her and their little one safe .  

***  

Light raider: 

As Hollie lay there huddled at the bottom of her bunk she could hear the sound of footsteps beyond her door but didn't bother to get up, she couldn't.  Since she'd stalked out of the galley two days ago she'd just felt so ill.   How had she let herself care about such a creep?  True he was right, they didn't need this new complication but God, why had she heard him say it?  Did fate really have in for her?  First her parents, then the dreams and now the only one she'd ever come close to loving not wanting to love her?  She knew that some people would say at least he loved her but if it had to hurt so much…  

Dam it how had he gotten in to her heart anyway?  She wondered as the sobs silently racked her body.  She'd always been so careful, not being mean but keeping everyone at arms length.  Now though that hadn't worked and he didn't want her.  

Slowly the sound of knocking faded as did her sobs and Hollie fell into a deep sleep.  

Hollie held tight to her mommy's hand, she couldn't believe it; they were really going to the zoo.  The six year old was practically jumping out of her shoes.

"Mommy can we see the panda?"  She asked in her high sing song voice as they crossed the street.

'We'll see honey." Colleen marsh replied smiling down at her little girl.

The sound of the screams had the pedestrians scattering, screaming and all out panicking even before they saw the monster.

Hollie felt the pain when someone shoved her mommy out of the way and she herself hit her shoulder off of a parking meter.

She was so scared, where was her daddy?  She could feel her mommy's hand but where was he?

"Daddy!"

"I'm here Honey!" Called   peter marsh as he fought to reach his daughter even as the ground began to shake.

"We have to hurry!"  HER MOMMY WAS SHOUTING AND Hollie was scared, she couldn't get eaten.

"Peter up there!"  Hollie heard her mommy shouting and they were just shoving Hollie into an alley when her mommy screamed and then Hollie watched as a

Car landed on her mommy.

"No!!!"

"Hollie you have to run down the ally as fast as you can, run until you can't run anymore ok?"

"But daddy what about…" there were tears stinging her eyes, what was he gonna do?

Just then there was a sound of flesh hitting flesh and she moved to look passed her daddy.

"Daddy the power rangers…"

"Hollie no you have to go and keep…"

The hands were shaking her and she felt them, the strength and something else, safety.  As her eyes flew open she found the silver ones at her level, concern glowing in them.  

"Ryan?  What's…?'  But she didn't have a chance to finish before his lips were on hers, his arms about her in a crushing embrace.  

At the contact of his lips against hers Hollie's eyelids drifted closed.  In spite of their current situation There was a tenderness, a passion yet untapped and something familiar. 

God, when he'd heard her crying from the hall he'd thought he'd go crazy but when she quieted he'd thought maybe she was alright again.  Still he'd listened and then there had been the cries and he'd known what had happened.  She'd lost herself in dreams, nightmares.  God, how had he let her alone now?  God, how could he have let his mission in the way of everything.  

Hollie didn't know how she knew his feelings or thoughts but just then with his mouth devouring hers hotly she did and wanted to cry again, for what she didn't know but she knew he was just as mixed up as she was.  

"Don't shut me out again."  Ryan said when he finally lifted his head from the kiss.  Hollie was still against him and didn't move but to say.  

"You said you didn't want the comp…' He was shaking his head to cut her off.  

"It's not exactly easy for me to deal with emotions.'  Ryan said slowly adding.  "When you came in phantom ranger had just made the observation that I had um…'  How could he explain this to her with out sounding like an idiot?  

"Look Ryan it's ok, I know you don't want there to be anything between us. I can deal with that.'  

"Hollie, that's not it.  I don't do well with changes, I'd just been confronted with the fact that I love you and I wasn't sure how to deal with it."  Ryan admitted wearily.  

"Oh…"  that had her legs going to jelly, it was a good thing that she was still on her bed. 

"Like that would ever happen pathetic ranger.'  The voice snarled and Hollie found it was not Ryan she was with but the Somet general, the man she'd saved Marie from over two and a half months ago.  

"I killed you."  

"Did you loser?"  The evil villain mocked looking at himself as if to see if he were really there.  "It looks to me like that was the dream and this is your truth."  He said and Hollie found herself no longer in her quarters aboard the light raider but in looked to be some sort of medieval dungeon.  Her wrists and ankles were bound and she found she was alone, no longer with the Somet warrior.  Well she was not alone the bodies of her parents broken on the floor.  Her mother as she remembered her was now smashed into a bloody pancake and her father.  

"No!"  

TBC

 ***  

there we go chapter 16 I just have one question, is anyone still reading this?  I haven't gotten any reviews in like three chapters,.  I know everyone has lives but if there is anyone out there I'd really like to know.  Ok, sorry if that sounds a little frustrating but I've got a bad headache and I don't know wonder if this is going anywhere.  

Either way hope you liked this chapter and the next will be out soon.  


	17. 17

Chapter 17 Coming Together 4

Realizations and retaliations

Devon had just finished putting together the last of the new weapons for the SAR fighter when he decided to head to the galley.  The screaming had him pausing and from hearing that particular sound only in battle he morphed into the onyx starspeed ranger and went to investigate.  

***  

Heath pulled off his boots and was just swinging his legs over the side of his bed when the screams had his blood chilling.  He knew what they were, had heard them when Dr. Grayson had first had a nightmare back when they were first in training to be the neo lightspeed rangers.  On his feet he didn't morph like his fellow team mates but strode out into the hall and began to try Hollie's door.  

***  

Sarah sat on her bed checking to be sure she'd taken all of her vitamins when she heard the sudden first scream and the thud.  As was her training as a ranger the opal starspeed ranger went into full alert and morphed racing from her room and heading into the corridor.  

***  

The sound of running feet had Ryan frowning and moving rapidly down the hall even as he heard the screaming.  His pace changed to a run, he knew that scream, it was Hollie and she was dreaming.  

The ruby starspeed ranger couldn't believe he'd not thought that she'd have nightmares.  He'd known from the one time he'd spotted Hollie that she was exhausted and since they weren't together she'd have the imaginings.  

***  

It was Cassie who keyed open the door even as the others arrived. She then strode across the room.  She'd had enough nightmares to know the screams.  She didn't like that this already so tortured young woman was in more pain and fear.  

Before Cassie could even touch Hollie Ryan was there pushing her aside and pulling the copper haired gold starspeed ranger into his arms.  

To the surprise of all but two of the others in the room Hollie stilled immediately.  Her breathing evened out as if nothing had even happened and near the door Eldon smiled.  He'd thought there was more than just a simple bit of emotions between the ruby starspeed ranger and his spitfire.  Now Eldon could put that proverbial finger on it, they were soul mates.  Yes he'd heard of the way the original red lightspeed ranger effect on the first pink lightspeed ranger and so it made perfect sense.  Somewhere in their pasts magic must have bound them together. He didn't question that as his father, Zordon of Eltar and his mother Dulcea of Fetos had bound him to Cassie before their births nearly twenty some years ago.  It just gave Eldon a better understanding that such things were reality.  That was why he cast Devon, Sarah and the others a glance that said they should go.  

Ryan didn't even notice the difference as his thoughts were only of Hollie.  She looked worse than he'd ever seen her.  Her face was still tearstained and her skin was pale.  God, had his words done that to her?  Ok yes he'd not wanted to love her but it was done and he did.  There was no way out of it.  After his thoughts in the galley Ryan had made up his mind he didn't even want one.  No, he could live with loving Hollie if he could just help her with the scars Cassie had talked about.  

*** 

Astro megaship: 

"I just spoke with Heath and their ETA is four more hours."  Mike informed his little brother as Leo came onto the bridge.  

"Good, the sooner we do this the better."  The red galaxy ranger sighed running a weary hand through this thick dark hair.  

"How's Kendrix?"  The elder Corbett asked and le shrugged and took his seat in the Captain's chair.  

"Resting."  

"She'll be ok."  Mike said and Leo nodded.  Mike could see that his once wild little brother didn't believe him one bit after all look how much else they'd lost.  Mike thought of his very pregnant wife and wanted to kill every last SAR.  They'd killed most of his family.  Now his mission was to protect what was left of it.  

"Kendrix will be fine."  This time when Leo met his brother's gaze the red galaxy ranger did know she would, Mike was saying grimly that he'd see to it.  

"Mike," Leo began and the elder brother met his gaze once more. "I'm really sorry about Maya and the baby."  

"I know bro, I know."  And with that they got to work scanning for trouble, all that was needed said had been said.  

***  

Downtown Angel Grove, earth:  

Karone sighed as she navigated the galaxy glider through the sky.  She dodged blasts as she took out SAR after SAR.  She hoped this plan would work; they had to pay all of them.  Karone hadn't felt this much rage since her days as Astronema and even then it hadn't bee this violent.   She'd let others kill but now she took out SAR and Somet alike.  She didn't care they were all monsters.  

"Go low rone!"  The silent shout came just as a blast came at her.  The one time pink galaxy ranger didn't blink and was slipping and blasting right back dusting the offending sar even as she saw her brother was cornered against a building with five sar about him, moving in.  Karone didn't think going in high and upside down so she could pick them off one a time.  

"Out ok?"  

"Fine, what do you say we have some fun?"  Andros asked and she grinned at him wickedly beneath her helmet.  

"I say lets tare it up."  And then they were tag teaming the scum.  

***  

As he heard the chirping Ryan grunted and sighed forcing his body to attention.  God, why was he so tired?  The ruby starspeed ranger couldn't remember that or why he was laying with a very warm Hollie pressed to his side.  Then as he took in her peaceful expression he knew, she'd had another dream and he'd made up his mind.  A little smile crossed his lips and then he was reaching for the com link on his wrist.  

"Ryan here talk to me."  

"Ryan we've reached the rendezvous point."  Devon called and Ryan frowned, when had the onyx starspeed ranger taken the bridge?  Hadn't the sapphire starspeed ranger been going to bed when he'd arrived in Hollie's room earlier?  Idly Ryan wondered how much time had passed since her nightmare had called to them.  

"Alright where are the others?"  

"Sarah's on her way Heath is coming from the galley and Cassie and the phantom ranger just got here."  The young man informed him and Ryan smiled.  Maybe he'd misjudged the grimly cynical young man before, he seemed very efficient.  Well, he thought there wasn't time for thoughts they had a world to take back.  

"Hollie and I are…"  

"On our way."  The non-drowsy voice said and he found Hollie rolling from his arms and yanking at her morpher.  He didn't think signing off and following suit as she headed out not even waiting for him.  

"Hollie…"  

"Look Ryan we don't have time for this we have a job to do." She said but he didn't let her go further than the lift doors, grabbing her arm and pulling her flush against him for a long hot kiss.  

Hollie didn't know where the passion in the kiss had come from but she didn't care, for in it she felt his love and none of the annoyance of the complication he'd once called this thing between them.  

"Ryan?"  She breathed when he finally let her up for air.  Her mind was fuzzy and her eyes were hazy with passion.  

"Hmm?"  

"What was that all about?"  

"From what I've seen around  the base when you love some  one you let them know whenever you can and since we're about to be knee high in war…"  

Hollie didn't think then kissing him just as deeply as he'd just kissed her, letting her own feelings for him shine through.  

The Chirping had Ryan and Hollie breaking apart and heading for the bridge again.  

TBC 

***  

Hmm, looks like the war might just be over soon.  I hope so incase you can't tell I suck at writing war stuff.  My cousin is much better at it.  

Either way I'm hoping you can feel both the pain and destruction of the situation and yet see the hope and love.  Either way hope you liked this chapter.  I'd like at least three reviews if I'm going to continue.  It helps to know what I'm doing wrong.  


End file.
